


Survival

by stwmultifandomwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, samxdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stwmultifandomwriter/pseuds/stwmultifandomwriter
Summary: Sam lay in his brother's arms, bleeding with John standing above them and Dean glaring at him.*This is the story of two brothers who fight for what they believe in. They know that their love is forbidden but that doesn't stop them. Sam and Dean Winchester go through every obstacle to keep them apart but together the overcome them. One of these obstacles will be their abusive father, John Winchester. But when John does something that could be fatal, how will the boys get through it? And will they forgive John? Or will they turn his back on him? And will they both survive?





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
Sam had a scared expression on his face as he lay in my arms. He had a knife wound in his chest and it was bleeding profusely. I tried to stop it but nothing I did worked. I looked up at John.

"You would murder one of your own sons just to prove a goddamn point?" I said, glaring at him.

I looked back at Sam and carried him to the impala.

"Hold on, Sammy. For me." I said, a tear sliding down my cheek.

A/N  
Okay, I know this was really short but I wanted to just start with the prologue. In this book, Sam and Dean are going to be two years apart instead of four so that means that Sam's sixteen and Dean's eighteen. Hope you guys like this one and don't forget to vote


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required

Sam's POV  
I was panicking. I didn't know what to do. I felt something for Dean, something, I think, that was way past brotherly.

What if Dean found out? And he didn't like me the way I like him? That would completely ruin my life. I wouldn't be able to handle it. And on top of everything, because Dean had gone out with his friends, I was subjected to my father's abuse.

He asked me to go downstairs and do a job for him. I did it but he just glared at me and punched me. Hard.

"Go to your room and don't come out." he said, glaring at me.

I got up and ran to it, locking myself in. I started to tear up from the pain and I looked in the mirror and saw my whole cheek was red. I touched it and flinched in pain.

I wished Dean was here. I wish he would wrap his arms around me and comfort me.

I realised that was something a couple would do. Not brothers. But every time I thought about Dean, I my heart picked up its pace.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening." I said, started to cry.

Knocks sounded at the door.

"Sam?" I heard Dean ask.

I looked towards the door and then at my window. I saw it was still open from earlier. I grabbed my keys and walked to it, climbing out, trying carefully not to fall. I climbed down the side of the house like Dean had taught me and ran into the forest behind it.

Dean's POV  
I came back after spending the day with my friends. I left early, knowing I had to get back to Sam. I hoped John hadn't done anything bad to him.

I pulled into the drive away and walked to the front door. I unlocked it and walked inside. I looked into the lounge as I passed and saw that Dad was passed out. I also saw the many, many beer bottles that littered the table and the ones surrounding his chair. That concerned me.

I made my way up the stairs and saw Sam's door was closed. I walked to it and heard crying.

"Sam?" I called, knocking on the door. I heard the crying stop and footsteps. They sounded like they were leading away from the door. Then I heard nothing.

I knocked again. "Sam?"

I got no answer. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I ran to my room just in time to see him disappear into the forest behind our house.

"Shit." I said.

I quickly walked down the stairs and opened the door, taking my keys with me, just in case. I ran after Sam. I spent two hours looking for him before I finally found him sitting by the pond. I made my way over.

"Sam?" I asked softly.

He jumped a little and looked my way. I could see his red eyes and tear stains on his cheeks and my heart broke for him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice slightly breaking.

"Sam, why did you run off?" I asked softly.

"Because. I have my reasons." he said, looking back at the pond, sniffling.

"Sam, look at me." I said, sitting in front of him. He didn't look my way so I turned his head.

I took my hand away when he flinched in what looked like pain and I saw the bruise on the side of his face. I reached my hand out again and moved his hair out of the way, turning his jaw lightly and moving closer to get a good look at it.

"What happened?" I asked, taking my hand away.

"Dean-" he started.

"What happened?" I asked more fiercely.

He sighed and sniffled again. "Dad called me do to something for him. I did it but he decided it wasn't good enough and he punched me and I kind of flew into the bookshelf and fell to the floor." he averted my eyes while he told me what happened.

"I'm going to kill him." I growled. 

"Dean, no! That would only make things worse." he said, sitting up straighter and looking at me with raw fear in his eyes.

I hadn't seen fear like that in all my entire life and seeing it now scared me.

I looked at him with sympathy. "Sam-"

"Dean, please. Don't do it." he begged, cutting me off.

"Okay." I agreed. "But come on, we need to get back. Otherwise, Dad will do God knows what to us."

I held my hand out and he grabbed it and I pulled him up. He winced in pain.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned, trying to keep him steady.

"It's just my back. I'll be fine, though, Dean." he said, seeing my expression.

I looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." he said.

We walked back and I saw the lounge and dining room lights were on.

"Fuck. He's awake. Go straight to your room when we get inside, okay?" I said, looking at Sam.

"Okay." he agreed.

I opened the door and we both walked inside.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" John asked.

"Sam, go." I said, giving him a little push towards the stairs.

"No, both of you are staying down here. I'm not done talking to either of you." John growled.

"Sam, go!" I said, looking at him. He turned to run up the stairs and John dived after him. He caught Sam's ankle and tripped him up . I heard a bang and looked up at Sam and saw he was holding a hand to his head. I pulled John off him and he shot up the stairs while I threw John against the wall. I heard a door slam shut.

John pushed me and I crashed into the table. He came at me with a punch that I blocked, landing one of my own. He grunted but didn't falter and he went to punch my face, making a faulty move and instead, he went low, going for my stomach. The breath was knocked out of me and he pushed me to the ground.

"Try and fight me again and you'll get more than just that and your brother will be next in line, getting the same treatment as you." he said while gripping my hair. He let go and walked into the lounge.

I got up and walked over to the stairs, wheezing a bit. I got my breathing under control and I headed for Sam's room.

"Sammy, open the door. It's me." I said softly, knocking.

I heard sniffling as the door opened and I walked in, shutting the door behind me. I walked over to Sam's bed and sat on it, sitting next to Sam.

"Take your shirt off. Let me see your back." I said.

He complied and turned around, his back facing me. I saw the bruises that lined his back.

"Jesus, Sam, you look like you tried to merge with that bookcase." I joked.

He laughed a little. "Is it that bad?"

I touched one bruise and he flinched. Yup, they were bad.

"Take a look in the mirror." I said.

He moved over to it and turned, giving me full view of his chest.

Damn, he works out. I thought. He was starting to tone up. I could feel my heart beating a little faster every time I looked at him.

'Dean, he's your brother! He doesn't feel that way. You shouldn't feel that way.' I thought.

"Shit." he said. "These are going to take ages to heal."

"We do have concealer if you want to use it." I joked.

"Thanks." he said with his bitch face.

I laughed. "You know we have creams and stuff we can use, too."

"Yeah, true." he said, turning around and examining his cheek. The bruise had turned from red to a purplish-blackish-blue colour.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

"Sore." he replied.

I walked over to him and looked at his cheek in the full lighting. I also looked at the cut on his head.

"Jesus, it covers your whole cheek, Sam. Your lucky that punch didn't break your jaw. Or damage your cheek bone." I said, again feeling protective of him.

His eyes looked scared, though he tried to hide it. I couldn't blame him, though. I was scared at his age, too. I still was. 

I tilted his head so it faced me and place both of my hands gently on his shoulders. "Don't be scared, Sammy. I'll keep you safe. I just need you to trust me."

He nodded. "I do trust you, Dean. It's him I don't trust."

"I know. I'll get us out of here, soon, Sam."

"I know." he said, looking sad.

"But in the meantime, can you handle staying a little longer?"

"Yeah, I can handle it." he said sadly.

"Good. We'll be out of here, soon. I promise." I hugged him carefully and I felt his arms wrap around me.

We stayed like that for a little while and then I let go. "I'll be back with the first aid kit and the cream for the bruises, okay?"

"Okay." he said and lay down on the bed. I left the room and went to the bathroom to grab the stuff.

A/N  
So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you think it was good? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Leave your answers in the comments and don't forget to hit the vote button! Anyways, I'll see you with another chapter. Bye!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV   
Dean left my room and I was left to my own thoughts. I thought about what happened. My ankle hurt a little from when Dad grabbed it. I pulled my pant leg up and looked at it. It was now starting to show bruises. Great. Just great.

I hated John so much. He caused so many problems for us and it wasn't fair. I couldn't wait to get out. I couldn't wait to leave.

I put my head in my hands. I didn't want this. I didn't want this life. The only good thing thing about it was having Dean in it. He could cheer me up when I was feeling particularly down. And he took care of me. More than John did. Dean was the one who raised me, not him. 

I didn't even hear him come back until I felt hands pulling my arms down. I looked up, startled. I relaxed when I saw it was Dean.

"Someone's a little jumpy." he joked, smiling.

I scoffed. "Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

He grabbed a cloth and put a little bit anti-septic on it and moved my fringe out of the way. He pressed the cloth to it and I gasped in pain. He immediately took the cloth off.

"Sorry." he said, watching me carefully.

"It's okay." I said. He nodded and slowly dabbed the cloth to my forehead. The pain stopped after a little while. He then put a plaster on and told me to lie on my stomach. I complied and lay flat. I smelt peppermint and then I felt pain.

"Ah! Fuck! Jesus, that hurt." I said, my hand clenching the blankets.

"You okay?" he asked concerningly, taking his hand away.

"Yeah, just keep going. The pain will stop soon." I said.

I felt pain again and tried to not flinch. I knew Dean was trying to be careful. Not long after, the pain subsided and I relaxed. All I felt was Dean rubbing the cream on my back. It actually felt nice.

"Better?" he asked after he finished.

"Way better." I said.

"Hey, what happened to your ankle?" he asked.

I rolled over and sat up, moving further onto the bed and brought my legs up, one lying on the bed flat and the one with the bruised ankle bent and my foot flat on the bed.

Dean sighed and took hold of my leg and put it on his lap. He took my shoe off and rolled my sock down, brushing his fingers against the bruises and I chuckled. Dean looked at me.

"It tickles when you do that." I stated, shrugging my shoulders.

"Do what? This?" he brushed his fingers along the bruises again and I giggled slightly.

"Wow. Okay." he said, sounding and looking a little weirded out.

"I can't help it. Apparently, my skin is ticklish."

"You're telling me." he said and proceeded to put the cream on my ankle.

After he finished, he put the lid back on the cream and packed up the medical kit.

"Thanks, Dean." I said.

"No problem, Sammy." he said, looking at me.

I moved my foot and he stood up and put the medical kit in the top draw of my dresser.

"Why there?" I asked.

"So Dad doesn't find it." he explained.

"Right." I said, thinking about the very likely possibility of Dad taking it away from us.

I moved off the bed and went to my desk, expecting Dean to leave. I continued my drawings for my art class.

I didn't realise Dean was right behind me until he picked up one of my drawings.

"Damn, Sammy. This is really good."

"Thanks." I said, blushing. He was looking at the fairy knight I had drawn. I just hoped he didn't find the drawing of him. He continued to sort through them while I continued to draw the elf I had started on.

He stopped looking when he saw the drawing of him. He picked it up.

"Did you draw this?" he asked, amazement on his face.

"Yeah." I said, feeling very embarrassed.

"It's really good. You could make a living off of drawing." he said.

"Thanks." I said, blushing again.

"Why did you draw it?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said, blushing harder.

"Well, anyways, it's still really good, Sammy. Nice work." he put the drawing down and ruffled my hair. I tried push his hand away.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." he shot back.

I laughed. "See ya, Dean."

"Laters, Sammy."

Dean's POV   
I was amazed at that drawing of me. I never knew he could draw. I wondered how long he'd been drawing, because his skills were really up high.

I still couldn't get over that picture, though. It made me wonder if he did like me the way I did.

I opened the door to my room and walked in, shutting the door. I went over to my desk and picked up the photo I had drawn of Sam.

I had a pile of these stacking up in a draw in my desk. I don't know why but I just kept drawing Sam. I looked at the most recent one and sat on my bed with it. I stared at it, analysing every detail.

I didn't know why but every time I thought about Sam, my heart beat faster. And when I saw his chest earlier, that made my heart beat even faster than before. And when I put the cream on Sam's bruises and cleaned his cut, I felt like I was actually taking care of someone I loved.

I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was 12:22 am. I sighed. I rubbed my eyes and put the picture on my bedside table and got up to flick my light off and climbed back into bed.

After a little while, I heard my door creak open. I heard something slide against the door frame and then heard the door close. Footsteps made their way over and stopped at my bed. I tensed, not sure what or who to expect. I felt a hand on my shoulder and shook it.

"Dean?" Sam whispered.

I turned over and saw Sam standing over me.

"Sam? What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I can't sleep." he said, looking slightly nervous.

I shifted over and made room for him. I lifted back the covers and he slid in, his back facing me. He lay on the edge so I reached out and slid my arm around him, bringing him in close. He froze at the contact.

"You okay, Sammy?" I asked,frowning. I was still half asleep.

"Yeah. Fine." he replied.

I nodded and closed my eyes, keeping him close to me. He slowly relaxed and fell asleep, turning in my arms. I smiled as I watched him sleep before falling asleep myself.

A/N  
So, chapter 2 done. Sorry if it got a bit dragged out, I didn't really know what to write but it eventually worked itself out and I finished the chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Bye guys!! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV   
I woke up feeling arms around me. I opened my eyes and saw I was lying on top of Dean. My stomach was against his and my head was resting on the side of his neck. His arms were wrapped around my lower back and I knew I wasn't getting out of his hold anytime soon. I sighed.

'Nice going, Sam.' I thought.

I laid my head back down and I noticed that my arms were underneath Dean.

'Okay. Interesting.' 

Dean rolled over and we were both on our sides.

'How am I going to get out of this?'

I just hoped Dad didn't walk in on us.

Just as I thought that, I heard footsteps walk past Dean's door. I froze, hoping like hell he wouldn't walk in.

Dean tightened his arms. "Don't worry, Sammy. He won't walk in." he said softly. 

I jumped a little. "Jeez, you need to stop doing that."

"Sorry, baby. Can't help it. " he said, laughing as he opened his eyes, smiling at me.

"Did you just call me 'baby'?" I asked, looking at him.

He laughed again and didn't answer. "How'd you sleep?" he asked, looking at me with what looked like........... love?

"Fine." I replied. "Better than the night before."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I stilled. "I, uh, I had a nightmare."

"About what?" he asked, concern on his face.

"About Dad." I said meekly. "It's nothing, Dean. Don't worry about it." I said, seeing his now very concerned face.

"Are you sure?" he asked, doubtful.

"Yes, I'm sure." I confirmed, smiling.

"Okay." he said, still watching me. "Turn around." he said softly, letting me go.

I turned and felt his fingers on my back. He put a little pressure on it and I flinched in pain.

"Sorry. Is it better than last night?"

"No. Not really."

"Okay." He continued to brush his fingers across it. It actually felt nice.

"How does that feel?" he asked.

"Kind of nice." I said.

He started tracing his fingers in circles. I relaxed even more, closing my eyes and I felt Dean move me onto my back. Lips then touched mine and I opened my eyes and saw Dean pulling back.

"W-Why did you do that?" I asked, feeling very nervous.

"Because. I have my reasons." he chuckled, smiling as he leaned back down.

His lips touched mine again and I kissed back, tangling my hand in his hair. He moved on top of me and slipped his hands underneath me, leaning back and lifting me onto his lap. We continued to kiss, breaking away to catch our breath. I lifted Dean's shirt up and over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room. My hands explored his body and his did the same, being careful of my back.

"I love you, Sammy." Dean whispered huskily against my lips.

"I love you, too, Dean." I said, kissing him.

Then everything went downhill. Dad walked in and stopped, looking at what he was seeing.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" he yelled.

He stormed over and lifted me off Dean. He threw me against the wall and took out a knife.

"This is what happens when things happen that are sick and twisted." he growled, walking over to Dean. He stabbed him right in the chest.

"DEAN! NO!" I screamed.

I got up and ran over, trying to stop John but he just threw me like I weighed nothing. He walked over and leaned over me.

"Your turn, Sammy." he said evilly, a sadistic smile on his face.

I woke up with a start. I looked around and saw I was in Dean's room. I looked on the other side of the bed and saw he wasn't there. I then heard the water running through the pipes. Dean was in the shower.

I got up and opened the door, checking to make sure John was no where to be found. He wasn't and I went back to my room.

I sighed and sat on my bed, rubbing my hands over my face. I was having that dream a lot lately. It always changed a little but the story line was mostly the same. Dean somehow always got hurt. I was worried that if Dean did like me the way I did and Dad found out, he would do something bad. Really bad. 

I looked out my window and saw the sun shining. I put a shirt and some pants on and wrote a note for Dean.

Went to the pond. If you want me, I'll be there.   
Sam.

I left the note on his dresser and climbed out the window with my bag that had my drawing stuff in.

Dean's POV   
I finished my shower and walked back to my room. I noticed a piece of paper on my dresser and picked it up. It was a note from Sam saying he would be at the pond. I decided to go there after I got dressed and climbed out my window.

I jumped down off the roof and walked into the forest. I walked to the pond and saw Sam sitting against a tree, drawing. He heard a twig snap and looked up, smiling when he saw it was me. He went back to drawing and I sat against the tree next to his.

"Whatcha drawing?" I asked, smiling.

"The pond." he said, looking at it every so often.

"Nice." I said and he smiled. 

We then settled into a comfortable silence. I stared at the pond and listened to Sam draw his masterpiece. After a while, I heard him stop and looked over at him.

"What do you think?" he said, showing me the drawing.

"Wow." I said, completely amazed. I took hold of the drawing and looked at it. "How long have you been drawing?" I asked.

"Since I was 12." he replied.

"Well, you're amazing at it." I said, handing the drawing back.

Our hands touched and we both looked at each other. After a little while, we looked away, embarrassed.

We had a moment. Like in a romance movie.

'He doesn't like you like that, Dean. Stop thinking he does.' I tried to convince myself. I looked back at Sam who was drawing again. I looked away and stared at the pond. 

A while passed and I looked back at him. He looked up and I looked away.

"Dean, um, can we talk?" he asked.

"About what?" I asked, looking at him.

"About what happened." he said shyly.

"Uh, sure, I guess." I agreed, heart pounding.

What happened next was so fast. Sam was putting his stuff on the ground and then he was sitting on top of me, kissing me.

I didn't know what to do. I surprised myself by actually leaning into the kiss, kissing him back. My arms wrapped around his lower back and kept him on my lap. I felt him tangle his hand in my hair while the other clutched at the front of my jacket.

We both pulled away to catch our breath. He looked at me with hope. It killed me to see it fade when I said what I said. 

"Sam, I—I don't know if we should be doing this. It's wrong." I said, watching him carefully. He nodded. 

"Okay." he said, moving off of me. 

"Sam—" I tried to say.

"No, Dean, I get it. It's fine. Don't worry about it." he said, looking at me with a smile, but in his eyes, I could see he was hurt.

"Okay. But, just so you know, I do love you, Sammy."

"I know." he said, drawing again. 

"I'm going back. Dad's probably wondering where we are. Or I am."

"Okay. Just be careful, Dean." he said.

"I will. Come in soon, okay? I don't want you getting sick."

"Yeah. I will, Dean."

I got up and left, absolutely hating myself.

A/N  
So, technically, they just had their first kiss. What did you guys think of this chapter? Do you think Dean will realize that he loves Sam too much to let him go? Or will he turn him down? Leave your answers in the comments and if you want, vote. See you guys!! 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV   
As soon as I heard Dean's footsteps fade, I started crying. I knew this would happen. I knew Dean would reject me but I still kissed him. I knew this would happen. I hated myself for fooling myself. 

I couldn't stop crying. I reached into my bag and pulled out my pocket knife. I rested the blade against my wrist and slid it down, drawing blood. I moved the blade over and slid it down again, creating a perfect cut. I closed my eyes, enjoying the relief I got from the pain.

I created a couple more and cut on my other wrist. I put the blade back in my bag. I looked back at my wrists and saw the blood run down my arms. It felt nice. I was no longer crying because the of the pain. The pain felt nice. It was a release.

I started to fall sideways and sprawled on the ground. My eyes started to close and the last thing I remembered was looking directly at Dean's shocked face.

Dean's POV   
It had been hours since I told Sam to come inside. I hated myself for telling him that we couldn't be together. It killed me but it needed to be done. It was wrong. I loved him more than like a brother but I couldn't let him fall for the wrong person. I couldn't let him fall for me.

I decided to go look for him and when I found him, the sight I got nearly gave me a heart attack.

Sam was lying on the ground, unconscious. I saw his eyes look at me before they closed. I ran over and kneeled in front of him. I saw blood around his arms and his wrists were blood red and had what looked like fresh cuts.

"Oh, Sammy....... I'm so sorry." I picked him up and ran back to the house. I ran around to the front and opened the Impala's passenger's side door and placed Sam in. I looked to see if Dad's car was here but it was gone. I then got into the driver's side and started the car. I sped to the hospital, hoping it wasn't too late.

*fourteen hours later*

Sam's POV  
I woke up on a bed. I looked around and saw I was in a hospital room. I looked down and saw my wrists are bandaged and a blood and water drip were connected to my arms.

I heard the door open and I looked up. My eyes glued to the door frame.

The door closed.

"Sam, what the hell were you thinking!?" Dean asked, walking over and sitting down, looking at me with worry and concern.

"It doesn't matter, Dean. Not anymore." I said, looking down and playing with my hands.

He took them into his and I looked at him, startled. "Sam, I'm sorry for what I said. I thought that it would give you a chance to get out of this life and forget everything that's happened. Forget everything that happened to you. I thought you could have a happy life, a better life. I thought I would be a constant reminder of what we went through, but if you think that I'd let you die because of it, because of everything, you're wrong. I love you too much let you throw your life away like that." he said fiercely, staring me down. 

I started to tear up but hearing him say those last couple of lines sent me over the edge. The tears flowed and they wouldn't stop. Dean moved from his chair and onto the bed, wrapping his arms around me, comforting me.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I still am." I cried out, sniffling, holding onto him. 

"Don't worry, baby, you have me, now. I'm here. It's okay. I'm here." he said.

We stayed like that for a while, Dean still holding me in his arms, rocking us back and forth. I stopped crying a after a little while.

"I love you, Sammy. So much." he said softly.

"I love you, too, Dean." I smiled a little. 

He kissed my forehead. "I'm gonna go get the doctor, okay?" I nodded and he left.

He came back and the doctor spoke to me. "Hi, Sam, I'm Dr. Davies. How are you doing?"

"Okay." I answered.

"No headaches, no hallucinations, no dizziness, no feeling of tiredness?"

"I'm a little tired but otherwise fine."

"Okay." he scribbled some notes down on his clipboard. "So, your vitals are good but your blood pressure is still low so you're going to have to stay overnight. I'll be back later to check on you."

"Okay." I said. He left the room and Dean and I were alone.

"Did you tell Dad?" I asked.

His expression told me the answer I didn't want. I sighed.

"Sam, I had to—" he started.

"Dean, it's okay. He would have got more pissed at us if you didn't and we weren't there when he got home and found out I was in the hospital for a 'suicide attempt'. I get it."

He scoffed and looked down. "Sam, you have to tell me why you cut yourself." he said, his eyes looking back up and into mine. 

I looked away. "Dean, please. I don't want to talk about it. Please." I whispered. I didn't want him to think that he was at fault when he wasn't.

"Sam, tell me. I need to know why." He made me look at him and I could see the tears in his eyes. 

"Okay. I'll tell you." I said. His eyes lit up with hope and happiness. "Some of the kids at school have started bullying me. They started telling me that my family didn't care about me and that you were only taking care of me because you had to but you couldn't give a shit about what happens to me. I tried to ignore them but it only worked for so long. They have no idea how close to home they hit. And then I started to develop feelings for you and it made everything more complicated. I didn't know what to do. I was scared and I was afraid of how you'd react."

Dean looked up at me and I could see the tears in his eyes. "So, part of it was my fault." he said, a tear falling down his cheek. 

"No, Dean, it was never your fault. I didn't know what to do, but now I do." I said, trying to convince him.

"What?" he asked doubtfully, watching me.

"To love you." I said softly, looking at him. 

Dean didn't say anything. He just leaned in and kissed me on the mouth. I kissed back, moving my hand to the back of his neck.

He pulled away and looked at the door. "We're going to have to be more careful than that."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I don't want Dad finding out about us."

"Neither do I, baby." he smiled, tangling his hand in mine and didn't let go. "Who are the people bullying you?" he asked.

"Lucifer, Uriel and Michael. They've driven most of my friends away, too. Gabe is the only one who still talks to me and all that stuff. Although, Crowley stopped a while back." I said.

"We should talk to the principal about it, Sam." Dean said.

"No! Don't do that!" I exclaimed. "That will only make things worse." I said, looking at him with my signature puppy eyes.

"Sammy, if we don't, they're not going to stop. It'll keep happening and with the way Dad treats us, you'll spiral down into depression even more and you'll eventually kill yourself, even with me reassuring you that you'll be okay. I couldn't live with that, knowing that I could've helped you."

He did have a point. "Okay, fine. We'll tell the principal." I said, sighing in defeat.

"I'll have to teach you how to fight if it ever comes to a brawl."

"You really think that will happen?"

"It may. Hey, how old are Michael, Uriel and Lucifer?"

"Lucifer and Michael are the same age as you and Uriel's one year older than me." I said.

"They are so dead." he said, his expression growing dark.

"Dean, that's taking things a bit far, isn't it? We don't actually want to kill them. You'll be charged with murder. I don't want that to happen."

"Yeah, you're right." he agreed, looking at me.

"What did you tell the doctor about the the bruises?"

"I said you got them when your tried to walk down the stairs but you lost too much blood and fell down instead."

"That's believable." I said.

Dad then walked in. He looked angry.

"What the fuck did you think you were trying to do?" he asked in a calm but angry manor.

"Dad, he's got enough things on his mind. He doesn't need to explain to you why he did what he did." Dean said, coming to my defense.

"Shut up, boy. I want to hear your brother speak." he shot back angrily at Dean.

"I have my reasons. You can't make me talk." I said.

John's eyes blazed with anger. "What did you say, boy?"

"You heard me." I said, my heart pounding but my face didn't show it.

He tried to make his way over but Dean blocked him. They struggled for a little while before Bobby pulled John away. Dean ran out of the room. I stared after him, not believing what I saw. A few tears ran down my cheeks. I looked towards John and Bobby. Bobby had John in a chokehold but he broke it and turned on Bobby.

John started choking Bobby so I jumped off the bed and pulled him off. He turned on me and wrapped his hands around my neck and forced me down on the bed.

I tried to push him off but it didn't work. I was starting to lose consciousness. Then someone pulled him off and I could breathe again. I fell off the bed and straight into Dean's arms.

"Sammy? Sammy, can you hear me? Look at me." he said, lifting my head to look at him.

"De..........." I said weakly, reaching out for him.

"Don't speak. You'll strain your voice more." he said. He held me close to his chest.

My eyes started to close and the last thing I remembered was hearing Dean's heartbeat.

A/N  
Well, that's the first survival that Sam and Dean went through. What did you guys think? What do you think will happen to John? And how do you think the boys will react? Leave your answers in the comments and don't forget to vote. I'll see you with another chapter soon. Bye!! 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Dean's POV   
I worried about Sam. He nearly lost his life due to blood loss and now he nearly lost it again due to almost being chocked to death.

He had passed out in my arms and I looked at the doctor. The doctor and other nurses had taken him from my arms to get him stable. John had been taken away by the police and and I was forced to tell the doctors and police about the bruises on Sam and answer questions about John abusing us in the past. Thankfully, John had been arrested and taken into custody. But the other thing I had on my mind was the custody battle for us.

Sam and I both wanted to live with Bobby. He was the proper father to us. He actually took care of us, unlike John. Bobby was the one who paid for our school expenses and the bills and all of that shit. I didn't want Bobby to it that but he did and really, I was grateful for it. It meant that Sam and I both ate properly and we were able to have everything a normal family had. Relatively. 

"Don't worry, Dean. Sam will be fine. You know he will." Bobby said, coming out of Sam's room.

"Yeah, I know, Bobby. Still doesn't change anything." I said, looking at him with sad and tired eyes.

"What else are you worried about, then?" he asked.

"Everything. What's going to happen to John, the custody battle, just... everything." I said, throwing my hands up in a half-hearted gesture.

"Don't worry, Dean. We'll sort this out. Everything will turn out alright. In the meantime, I'm sure you're speaking on Sam's behalf as well when you say you want me to take full custody?"

"Yeah, he wants to live with you. Y'know, truth is, I've actually been saving up enough money to get us an apartment."

"Come live with me. You boys will be a joy to have around and I've actually been kind of lonely, with the way John cut off contact."

We used to spend some weekends at Bobby's but that stopped, thanks to John.

"Thank you, Bobby. For everything. You didn't have to do it." I said, hugging him.

"Dean, you know I want what's best for you. I'm going to do whatever I can to make yours and Sam's futures, or in this case, future, easier." Bobby smiled, hugging me back.

I smiled. It was nice to know that someone did actually care about us. "Um, Bobby, I need to tell you something. You may be a little angry or perhaps disgusted." I said. 

"You can tell me anything, Dean." he said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, well, um... Sam and I, we, uh..... we developed feelings for each other." I said, looking at him with a little bit of fear.

"Well, whatever makes you guys happy, then I'm fine with it. Just one thing. No sex while I'm in the house." he said.

I laughed. "I'm sure that's manageable."

"Good." he said.

The doctor came out. "He's awake."

I immediately walked into the room and hugged Sam. He wrapped his arms around me and held on tightly.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. He's gone. He's gone. You're safe, sweetheart." I said softly, rubbing his back and holding him.

He slowly let go and I sat on the chair, holding his hand. He looked up and saw Bobby, smiling.

Bobby smiled and walked over and I let go of his hand so he could hug him, too. 

"I'm glad you're alive, Sam." Bobby said.

He smiled and I grabbed his hand again, intertwining our fingers. He looked at me with confusion and a little bit of alarm. I just laughed.

"Don't worry, Sam. He's accepts us." I said, nodding my head towards Bobby.

"I do, Sam." he confirmed.

Sam was shocked. His eyes were wide with clear surprise. I looked at Bobby and then kissed Sam on the lips. I pulled back and I heard Bobby laughing. Sam was definitely embarrassed with his little, cute red cheeks. I laughed and ruffled his hair. He pushed them away, or at least that's what he tried to do. I just laughed even more and he gave me his bitch face.

"Your bitch face is so adorable, Sammy." I said.

He threw his hands up and sighed. Bobby and I both laughed again as the doctor came back.

"Okay, so Sam's bruises on his back and cheek are slowly starting to heal. His voice box, however, is a different situation. Your father did some damage to it but it will heal, it'll just take time."

"How long?" I asked.

"He shouldn't be allowed to talk for the next six weeks."

Sam's face dropped.

"Six weeks?!" I exclaimed, staring at the doctor who nodded.

"If you want him to heal fully, then yes, six weeks. I'm sorry, Dean, but that's the truth."

"Okay. Thank you, doctor." Bobby said.

"You're welcome. If there are any problems, just come back and see me." he said and left.

"Six weeks." I said hopelessly.

"I know, Dean. But soon those six weeks will be behind us. Don't worry." Bobby said softly, smiling. 

The door opened and Cas and Gabe walked in.

"You okay, Dean?" Cas asked as I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Yeah. Just worried about Sam, John, now the custody battle, a whole lot of things." I said softly, hugging back.

"Everything will sort itself out. Don't worry." Cas patted m

I smiled. "Thanks, Cas."

"I'm so glad you're okay, Sam. Jesus, what happened to your cheek and neck?" Gabe asked, concerned.

Sam tried to talk but ended up coughing instead. I was by his side immediately.

"Take it easy, Sammy. Take it easy. Just breathe." I said gently, rubbing his back. I grabbed a glass of water and he took it, drinking. 

"Dean, what happened?" Cas asked.

I looked at Sam and he nodded. I looked at Cas and Gabe and told them.

"Um, well, it started when Sam cut himself so I drove him here and then he woke up after fourteen hours because he had lost too much blood and then John came and demanded Sam to tell him why he 'tried to kill himself' and he said no which made John angry and he tried to hurt him again but I stopped him and he tried to kill me but Bobby pulled him off me and I ran to get help and when I came back, Sam was falling off the bed, coughing like mad. I caught him and Bobby told me he had almost been chocked to death by John. And the bruise is from earlier when John punched him for no reason." I said, finally taking a breath at the end. 

"Oh my God, Sam, I'm so sorry." Gabe said, horrified.

"Dean, why didn't you tell me what was really going on? We could have gone to the police." Cas said, staring at me.

"Believe me, I tried. When John found out what I was going to do, he punched me so hard I was out for a week. That's why I didn't go to school that particular week." I said, looking down. 

"Jesus Christ." was all Gabe said.

"Sam's not going to be able to talk for six weeks. His voice box sustained some damage." Bobby said.

"Well, we'll help as often as we can." Cas said.

"Thanks, Cas. It'll make things easier." I said, grateful.

"How long is he going to be here?" Gabe asked.

"He has to stay overnight because his blood pressure is still low. He may be released tomorrow, I don't know."

"Well, text me if you're still here and we'll come by. We have to go, now, but we'll see you later Dean."

"See you, Cas." I said, hugging him again.

"Bye, Sam. Get well soon." Gabe said, hugging him.

Sam hugged back and waved goodbye.

"I should probably go, too, Dean." Bobby said, getting up.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Bye, Sam."

He waved goodbye again and Bobby left.

I sat back on the chair. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you, Sammy. You don't deserve it. I should be the one—"

I was cut off by Sam kissing me. I opened my eyes as he pulled back and I saw in his eyes, he didn't blame me for any of this.

"I love you, Sammy." I said.

'I love you, too, Dean.' His eyes seemed to say.

A/N  
So, how's this one going so far? Are your guys liking it? I thought that it would be nice to have Gabe and Cas and we'll be seeing a lot more of them throughout the story. Let me know what you guys think in the comments and vote if you want. I'll see you later. Bye!! 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV   
I woke up a little while later and looked around. I didn't see Dean. He must be at the hospital cafe, I thought. It sucked not being able to talk. I still couldn't believe that I had to wait six weeks. It's not fair, I sighed. I leaned my head back on the pillow and looked at the ceiling, tears starting to form.

I heard the door open and Dean came back. I smiled a little, trying to mask my pain and waved but he saw right through it.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, coming to sit down on the chair, looking at me.

I nodded a little.

"Nothing's hurting?"

I shook my head.

"Are you just worried about everything else?"

I nodded, sniffling a little as I cast my gaze down onto my lap.

"Don't worry, Sammy. You can trust me. I'll keep you safe." he said, moving onto the bed.

I made room and he embraced me in his strong arms. This was my comfort place. Dean was my comfort place. I sighed in content as I started to calm down, the tears disappearing. I felt safe here, in his arms.

"I bought a present for you." he said, smiling.

I looked at him and saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. He unwrapped his arms from me and brought the plastic bag onto the bed.

"Look inside, baby."

I looked and saw there was a little notepad with a pen. I looked at Dean with amusement, a smile playing on my face. I took them out and wrote on it.

Thank you, Dean.

"No problem, baby boy. If I can't hear you talk then I can watch you write."

I laughed silently. I love you, I wrote.

"I love you, too, baby." he said and he leaned in to kiss me.

Our lips met and it was wonderful. I felt him move his lips against mine and I moved mine against his, feeling his sweet tongue against mine. I smiled.

We pulled away to catch our breath. "You taste so sweet." he said, mimicking my exact thoughts.

I smiled back and kissed him again. Dean placed his hands carefully on my back and I put one arm around his neck, my hand in his hair and the other hand on his shoulder.

We pulled away and I looked at him with love.

"Me, too, Sammy. Me, too."

I rested my head against his chest and I heard his heartbeat. A steady rhythm.

I like the sound of your heartbeat. It sounds nice. I wrote.

"Thanks, Sammy." he said, blushing slightly. I smiled and we sat in silence before I fell asleep again.

Dean's POV  
Sam fell asleep and I held him on my chest. I never wanted to let him go again.

I made a promise to him and myself that I would never leave him so he could never get hurt again. He's my responsibility and my baby, both my lover and my brother. I was going to protect him at all costs. I looked at him again and kissed his head before Dr Davies came in.

"How's he feeling?" he asked softly, smiling at Sam's sleeping form.

"Okay. I think he's just tired."

"Anyone would be in his situation."

"Yeah. How's his blood pressure?"

"I need to check it but he needs to be awake for that."

"Ah." I said and gently woke Sam. "Sammy. Sammy, wake up, sweetie. The doctor needs to take your blood pressure." I explained.

He nodded and sat up.

"Thank you, Sam." Dr Davies said. He wrapped the blood pressure taker around Sam's bicep and started to pump.

It tightened and then it released and Dr Davies took it off.

"Your blood pressure is still a bit low but it should be back to normal in 2, maybe 3 hours." he said. Sam nodded. "Now, I just need to check your bruises so I'll start with your cheek." he said and started examining it. "It doesn't look too bad. It's slowly starting to heal. Give it 2-3 days and most of the discolouration should be gone. Now, let's check your back. I need you to move off, Dean."

I complied and Sam turned around and lay on his stomach. The doctor parted the hospital gown at the neck and checked the bruises. They were still purplish black and ugly.

"Your back, however, is a different situation. These will take longer to heal. My advice to you is to keep off it as often as you can. I also advise you to not go to school for at least the next five to ten days." Dr Davies finished looking at the bruises and Sam sat up. I sat down next to him.

"Right. Lastly, your neck." he said. Sam tilted his head upwards and Dr Davies looked. "Well, these ones seem to be the least of your worries, Sam. They look like they're just about gone." Sam looked happy about that. "Okay, that's it for now. I'll be back later, Sam." he said and left.

Sam leaned against me and I cuddled him. He fell asleep again. I didn't mind. It was nice. He trusted me which was all I needed.

My phone buzzed and I took it out. It was Cas.

C: You still at the hospital?

D: I'm so sorry! I forgot to message you earlier, but yeah, we're still here.

C: It's fine. We're on our way.

D: Okay. See you soon.

C: Bye.

D: Bye.

I'm glad Gabe still talks to Sam. If he didn't, I don't know what would've happened to Sam.

Cas's POV.   
I worried about Sam and Dean. They didn't deserve this. They deserved better, way better than what they had right now.

"Did you notice something was going on with Sam and Dean?" Gabe asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like they were acting like they're dating or something?"

"Yeah, I did kind of notice that."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed that."

"Well, if they are, then I don't really mind. They deserve to be happy."

"Mm, I agree." Gabe said. "It's the one good thing that's happened to them."

"Exactly."

"I'm just worried about them."

"I know, Gabe. So am I."

I pulled into the hospital car park and pulled into a park in front of the main building. We both exited the car. I looked around and saw the impala was next our car. I laughed a little and we walked inside and up to the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the lady said, smiling.

"Hi, um, we're here to see Sam Winchester." I smiled back. 

"Ah, right. West floor, room 201."

"Thank you."

"Just follow the red line."

"Okay, thank you." I said and we left, following the red line.

"When do you think Sam will actually be able to talk?"

"I don't know, Gabe. Hopefully soon."

"Me, too." he said.

We came to Sam's room and I knocked on the door.

I heard a very soft 'come in' and I opened the door as quietly as I could.

"Hey." Dean said softly, smiling at us.

"Hey." I said, matching his tone. I could hear the monitor beeping steadily as Sam slept. "How's he doing?"

"He's slowly getting there." he said, looking back down at Sam, smiling at him. 

"You love him, don't you? More than like a brother." I asked.

"Yeah. He's my world now. Always has been but it's more stronger now. My number one priority." he said, looking at Sam with unmistakable love.

"You deserve this, Dean. You both deserve to be happy." I smiled, watching him and Sam. 

"Thanks, Cas." he said, smiling. "But enough about us. How are you guys?"

"Oh, just spent most of my time worrying about Sam." Gabe said with a smile.

Dean laughed softly. "Of course you were. And you, Cas?"

"Worrying about you and Sam."

Dean cracked a smile. "Of course. Of course you guys were."

We all laughed and Sam woke up.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Dean asked.

He wrote on a little pad.

"Go back to sleep if you're still tired." Dean said.

Sam shook his head and waved to us.

"Hey, Sam. You okay?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Hey Sam." Gabe said. Sam waved back.

He wrote something down and passed the notepad to Dean, who read it out loud.

"What did I miss in school today?"

"Nothing much, just boring stuff. You can copy my notes."

Sam wrote something else. "You took notes?" Dean said, equally surprised.

"Yeah. I knew I needed to today. Also, Lucifer and them asked about you today."

Sam's expression changed in a blink of an eye. He went from happy to scared in just a matter of seconds and shielded into Dean more, almost like he was trying to disappear. Dean kissed his head and rubbed circles on his back. "It's okay, it's okay, baby. What did they want?" he asked, looking at Gabe. 

"They wanted to know where Sam was. I told them that it was none of their business and punched Lucifer. I gaped it before they could retaliate."

Sam's eyes lit up with shock and his mouth formed a smile.

He wrote something else and Dean read it. "I congratulate you. You do realize they're gong to come after you, now, right?" 

"Yeah, I know." Gabe said and shrugged.

"Wait, what? What does Sam mean, Gabe?" I asked, concerned. 

"Lucifer, Uriel and Michael are bullying us." Gabe said sullenly, leaning back in the chair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because. It's our business. We can deal with it."

"Except that it can make you go insane." Dean said.

"What?" Gabe asked.

Sam wrote something else down. Dean nodded and looked at us.

"Because of the bullying, Sam cut himself. That's the reason why he's here."

"Sam... I'm so sorry." Gabe said, a tear falling down his cheek. I hugged Gabe tightly and he wrapped his arm around me. 

Sam wrote something down and Dean again read it. "It's okay, Gabe. I'm fine now." Sam smiled at us.

"We're actually going to the principal once Sam's out of here." Dean said.

"That's a good idea." I said.

"Yeah. I want to come." Gabe said.

Sam nodded. He wrote on the pad. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Sam smiled.

*Ding*

I checked my phone. "Gabe, we have to go."

"Aw. I want to stay." he said, pulling a frowny face. I laughed. 

"You know how Mom gets if we're not home for a while. Or if we don't tell her where we are and if we're going to be late."

"It's only being, like, two minutes!" he said.

I laughed. "Actually, it's fifteen minutes."

"Really?" he asked disbelief on his face.

"Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. I wish we could stay, Dean, but you know what Mom's like." 

"I get it. Go." he said, laughing a little.

The door opened and the doctor walked in. 

"Oh, hi." he said.

"Hi." Gabe and I chorused.

"Okay, how are we doing, now, Sam?" he asked. "I'm Dr Davies, by the way." smiling at us. 

I smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Cas and this is Gabe."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you, too, Cas, Gabe."

He fastened the blood pressure thing around Sam's arm and began pumping. It tightened for a little while and then released. I texted Mom back.

C: We may be a little while until we get home. Waiting to see if Sam can go home today.

A: Okay, be safe. And tell your brother to behave.

C: I will. Love you.

A: Love you, too.

"So what did Mom say?" Gabe asked.

"I told her we may be a little while. We're waiting to see if Sam can go home. She replied and said 'be safe' and tell you to behave."

"Me? Behave? Not in my vocab, that word."

"Of course it isn't." Dean said.

Sam wrote something down again. "Exactly what I was thinking."

We all laughed. 

"Now, your bruises, Sam. Let's start with your back."

He turned around and lay on the bed and Dean pulled the sheets up a little. The doctor parted the gown and we saw the bruises lining his back. Dean walked over to us.

"They look like they hurt." I commented.

"Yeah. John punched him a little too hard and he made Sam try to mould with the bookcase in the lounge." Dean said, clenching his fists.

"Jesus Christ. I hated him before but I just hate him even more now." Gabe said.

Sam gasped in pain and Dean moved over, crouching down and taking his hand. Sam kept his eyes on Dean the whole time, the only time he didn't was when Dr Davies pressed down on one bruise, his eyes squeezing shut in pain.

"These are going to be tender for a few days, Sam. I would just keep rubbing the cream on and give them time to heal." 

Sam nodded his head and sat up once Dr Davies did the gown up again. He checked his cheek and neck and then came to his final conclusion.

"Well, it looks like you can go home now, Sam. Everything seems to be in order and you're healing well. The bruises on your back are just starting to loose their colouring. It looks slightly less purplish than yesterday and your bruises on your neck and cheek, particularly you neck, are almost gone. They will still be a little sore but just keep putting the cream and the tenderness will go away."

Sam nodded and looked at Dean. He wrote something down. 

"I don't know. I can try call him." Dean said, taking out his phone.

"Call who?" I asked.

"Bobby. He might not pick up, though."

"What do you mean?" 

"He may not be home. He's probably at work."

"You can come to our place." Gabe said, smiling. 

Sam pulled on Dean's sleeve and he looked at him then back at us. "Will Lucifer and Michael be home?"

"I don't know. I'll text Mom." I said.

C: Hey, Mom, is Lucifer and Michael home?

A: No, they won't be home for a while. Why?

"Mom just asked why."

Dean looked at the pad. "Tell her." 

"Are you sure, Sam?" I asked, concerned. He nodded.

C: They've been bullying Sam. He told no one about except for Gabe because they were also bullying him. They're part of the reason why Sam's in the hospital.

A: THOSE BOYS ARE DEAD!!!!!! WHEN THEY GET HOME, THEY'RE GETTING SENT OFF TO MILITARY SCHOOL AND THERE'E NOTHING THEY CAN DO ABOUT IT. Also, I'm telling your father what they've done. He'll agree with me.

I laughed. "What?" Gabe and Dean asked.

"It looks like you won't have to worry about Lucifer and Michael anymore, Sam. Mom said she's going to ship them off to military school and they can't do anything about it." Sam's eyes lit up with hope and a tear slid down his cheek. Dean hugged him as carefully as he could and he hugged back.

C: So, Sam and Dean can come over?

A: Of course. They're welcome anytime.

C: Thanks, Mom. You're the best. See you soon.

A: Haha, no problem. See you soon, sweetie.

"Well, Mom gave the all clear. Let's go." 

"We'll meet you outside, kay?" Dean asked Sam. He wrote something down.

"Yes, outside your room." Dean confirmed. Sam nodded and Dean kissed him. We then left the room while Sam got dressed.

 

A/N  
So I'm going to cut this chapter in half because it was getting a bit long and I went over my limit of 2000 words so... yeah. The next chapter is a continuation of Cas's POV and the (A) that you've seen Cas texting is his mom. Her name's Avangeline. The original word starts with E but I wanted this one to start with A. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and I'll see you with another one later. Bye!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Cas's POV  
"So, how long have you guys been dating?" Gabe asked Dean.

"The past three days, actually. Sam's been through so much. He needed me here. He deserves a break." Dean said.

"So do you. Are you going to take time off school to look after him?" I asked.

"Yeah. He needs someone with him. He's still fragile at the moment. Anything could set him off." Dean said. "And I'm thinking when we do go back to school, I'm going to get him to sit with us at lunch so I can keep an eye on him. I don't doubt that he'll say no."

"Can I come?" Gabe asked.

"Of course, Gabe."

"Yes!" he said, fist pumping in the air. "I can't wait to play pranks on you."

"But what about the others? They'll know something's up with you guys." I said.

"I don't care, Cas. I need Sam and he needs me. That's all that matters." he said.

I smiled, knowing that he truly did care about Sam. Speaking of which, he came out, fully dressed. 

"You ready to go?" Dean asked.

He nodded and stuck close to Dean. Dean snuck his arm around Sam's waist and kept him there and we all left the hospital.

Gabe's POV  
I hated seeing Sam like this. And all because of the bullying and abuse he didn't deserve. I reckon that my brothers and Uriel were only bullying him because he's smarter than them. I don't even know how Uriel conned Luci and Mike into bullying him and, frankly, I didn't want to know. I hate them so much. I could just kill them now. I pulled out a lollipop and stuck it in my mouth.

"Are you guys going to ride with us or the Impala?" Cas asked.

"I can't leave my car here. It'll get stolen and damaged and left on the side of the road, only to be picked up hooligans who'll wreck the car even more and then it'll get towed to the impound lot and get impounded." Dean said simply, defending his car. 

"Well, that was specific, Dean." I said.

"Just stating the facts, Gabe. It's happened before to other people. Don't want it happening to me." he said. Sam smiled and shook his head in amusement. We walked to the car park and to our cars. 

"Hey, you managed get a car park next to our car. Nice." Dean said.

"Yeah, I noticed that before we came up." Cas said. We got into our car and Sam and Dean got into theirs. I looked over to them and saw Sam move over and lean on Dean. Dean didn't take any notice, he just wrapped and arm around Sam. Cas pulled out of the car park and Dean followed. 

Cas's phone chimed and he gave it to me. "Check who it is."

I typed in his pin and opened his messages. "It's from Lucifer."

He sighed. "Read it."

"He says, 'You motherfucker. I can't believe that little bitch told you. As soon as we get out of military school you and your little group friends are dead. Including Gabriel.'"

"Yeah, well, fuck them. I don't fucking care what they say." he said fiercely, anger forming on his face. 

"Neither. Should I type a response?"

"Yeah and forward Lucifer's message to Dean." 

"Kay." I forwarded it and replied back to Lucifer.

"What did you say?"

"It's mostly composed of swear words so..."

"Ah. Right."

His phone buzzed again. "It's from Mom."

"Read it."

"She says, 'Hi, honey. Lucifer and Michael got home early. They're here now so don't bring Sam and Dean here yet. I don't want Dean killing them and I don't want Sam getting hurt, or worse, killed.'"

"Message Dean. He'll know what to do."

"Kay."

G: Hey, Dean. It's Gabe. Michael and Lucifer are home now and Mom said not to come home until they're gone. Where do you want to go?

D: Let's go to the Roadhouse. We haven't seen Jo and Ellen in a long time.

"He said, 'The Roadhouse."

"Sure. Any pace will be better than home at the moment."

G: Cas agreed. Meet you there?

D: Yeah. Sounds good.

G: Okay. Bye.

D: Bye.

"So we're going to the Roadhouse?" Cas said.

"Yup." I said. A few moments passed before Cas spoke again. 

"I'm glad Sam got released." he said.

"So am I. I really hope Bobby wins the custody battle for him and Dean." I said. 

"Me, too." he said, agreeing with me.

We pulled into the Roadhouse car parks and Dean pulled in next to us. We all exited the car and went inside.

"Sam. Dean. Thank God you're okay." Jo said, rushing over to hug them. "Hey, Cas. Hey, Gabe." she said, hugging us as well.

"Hey, Jo." I smiled, hugging back.

"John didn't hurt you guys as well, did he?" she asked.

I smiled. "No, he didn't, Jo. We're okay." I said.

"Good." 

"Oh, Jo, by the way, um, John tried to kill Sammy by choking him and he did some damage to his voice box so he's not allowed to talk for six weeks." Dean said.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Sam. I swear if he wasn't in prison, I would rip his head off his shoulders." Ellen said, walking out.

"Well, now I know not to piss you off, Ellen." I said. 

We all laughed except for Sam, who just grinned very widely.

"Well, let's not stand here. Come on, sit down and I'll get you your favourites. On the house."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Jo." Dean said.

"Whatever. You can't stop me from doing it. And if you try to pay, I will personally kick you out."

We all laughed and Sam started to cough. He recovered quickly and his shoulders shook when he looked at Dean, who's face was written with shock and annoyance.

"Not funny, Sammy." he said.

Sam wrote on his phone and Dean's phone chimed. "Get over it." he read.

I snickered. "Nice one, Sam."

He smiled and typed something else.

"Thanks, Gabe." Dean said in a monotone.

My phone dinged and I pulled it out. It was from Sam.

S: What are we going to do about Michael and Lucifer? They're going to find a way to get out of this. You know how they are. 

G: Then we move far away from here as soon as possible.

Sam smiled. S: I'm serious, Gabe.

G: Don't worry. We'll figure something out. Besides, you have Dean, now. You're not alone in this. You also have me and Cas.

S: Thanks, Gabe.

G: No problem, man.

Jo came back with our food and drinks. "Alrighty. Here you go, guys."

"Thanks, Jo." we chorused.

"No problem." she said and walked off.

We ate and talked about everything that was going on while Sam watched us. 

"Who would have thought we'd have drama in our lives, right?" I said.

"Tell me about it." Dean said and Sam nodded in agreement. Cas's phone chimed and he pulled it out.

"They're gone. Mom said it's safe to come home." he said.

"Let's go." Dean said and we all got up and left. Dean's phone rang.

"Hey, Bobby." he said, putting him on speaker.

"You boys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Sam got cleared so we can go home now."

"Oh, thank God. I was beginning to think that he would never get cleared."

"I know, right? But anyways, when are you finishing today?" Dean asked.

"6:00."

"Okay, cool."

"You don't have a key to my house, do you?"

"No. We were actually headed over to Cas and Gabe's so we'll see you when you get home?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. See ya, Bobby."

"Bye. And be careful."

"We will. Bye."

"Bye."

Dean hung up and we walked to our cars. We got into them and drove off, going back to my house.

Dean's POV  
Sam and I got into the Impala and he moved closer to me, leaning his head"You okay, Sammy?"

I felt him nod.

"I really hope Michael and Lucifer get their just desserts." I said.

He nodded again.

"We still need to deal with Uriel, though."

He pulled out his phone and played a message.

"It was mostly Lucifer and Michael. Uriel wasn't really that interested. He just watched." it said in a robotic voice.

"Really?" I said. "Maybe he'll back off now. But if he doesn't, tell me and I'll teach him a lesson."

Sam nodded. 

"I'm glad we're going home." I said. 

"Me, too." his phone said.

"When did you get that app?"

"At the Roadhouse." 

"Ah. What are you going to do when we get back to school?"

Sam shook his head. "Probably gonna let Gabe do the talking and all that."

"Right. Oh, hey, um, when we go back, you and Gabe are coming to sit with me and Cas and the others at lunch, okay?"

Sam nodded again, smiling.

"Good."

We pulled into Cas's driveway. I parked behind his car and we exited. Sam walked towards me and I put my arm around his shoulders. He was tall but I was still a little taller. 

We walked inside and I smelt apple pie.

"Mmm, apple pie. Always smell so good." I said. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you, Dean. Welcome home." Avangeline said, coming out with the pie. She set it on the table and walked over to us. She hugged me and then Sam.

"How are you, Sam? Are you okay?" she asked, concern on her face.

He nodded and looked at me. "Yeah, he's fine. Um, John choked him when he was in the hospital and damaged his throat. He can't talk for six weeks."

"Oh my gosh, you poor thing. Come here." she said, going to hug Sam again. They hugged for a little while and she let go, walking back into the kitchen. 

Sam sniffed and looked around. I could see the tears in his eyes. "Come here." I said softly and wrapped my arms around him, holding him. His arms snuck around my waist. We broke apart after a little while and and I kept my arm around his shoulders. 

"You okay?" I asked, looking at him and holding his cheek. He nodded and looked at me. I moved closer and kissed his forehead. His eyes flickered over my shoulder and he froze. I turned around and saw Lucifer and Michael.

 

A/N  
So, that just happened. You guys are probably gonna hate me for the ending of this chapter. I can't even think of what to say. What do you think will happen to Sam? And what do you think Dean will do? Will he do something bad? Or will he restrain himself to protect his brother/boyfriend? Let me know what you think in the comments. Bye!! 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV  
I looked at Dean and then my eyes flicked over his shoulder. I froze. Dean turned around.

"Well, well, well. look who we have here. Little Sammy." Lucifer said. 

"Mm, and his big brother, Dean. Who showed a little more than brotherly affection. That was a kiss we saw." 

"You better hope military school treats you better than me because if I was dealing with you two, you would be dead by tonight." Dean said. 

I pulled on his sleeve and he looked at me. "What?" 

I shook my head. Avangeline walked through the door. "What are you two doing here?" she asked menacingly.

"We live here. Remember?" Michael said in a bored tone.

"Don't use that fucking tone with me. You better leave before your father gets home."

The door opened and Chuck walked in. He saw me and Dean and looked at Michael and Lucifer.

"Get the fuck out of my house." he growled.

"What?" Lucifer asked, incredulous.

"Get. Out. You're not welcome in this house if you are going to cause people to kill themselves. That is not how I taught you to act."

What happened next happened so fast. Michael was grabbing me in an instant and pulling me away from Dean and Lucifer punched him and held a knife to his throat. I struggled to break free but I couldn't.

"Uh, uh, Sammy. This is what happens when you tell what's really been going on." Michael said, holding me tightly. Tears tracked down my face as I watched Dean, heart pumping wildly.

"LUCIFER, LET HIM GO!" Avangeline yelled.

Lucifer started to cut Dean's throat and only made a little cut before Chuck lifted him off. he threw him against the wall and punched him. Cas helped him up and he rubbed his throat.

"Ah, shit." he said.

"EVERYBODY, STOP OR I WILL SHOOT." Michael shouted, pulling a gun.

"Michael, put the gun down." Cas said.

"No. This little shit deserves to die." 

"No, not him. You do." Gabe said.

"Put the gun down." Chuck said, moving closer.

He pointed the gun at him. "Don't come any closer."

"Put it down, Michael." Chuck said, still moving closer.

He pointed the gun back at me. "I will put a bullet in his head. Stop moving."

I swung my elbow into his stomach and the gun went off. I fell to the ground, covering my ears. All I could hear was ringing. I felt hands lift me up and cradle me. 

"Sam? Sammy? Sammy?! Can you hear me?!" I saw Dean's eyes filled with concern.

I nodded my head, leaning into him.

"You didn't get shot?" he asked.

I shook my head. 

"Oh, thank God." he said, cradling me in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Is he okay?" Cas said, running over.

"Yeah. He's fine." Dean said.

"Hello, I'd like to talk to the police." Chuck said, talking into the homephone. "Hi, I'd like to file a report for attempted murder. My sons just tried to kill one of my other son's friends. Yes. They're still here. One of them tried to shoot my son's friends and ended up shooting himself. It's not a fatal shot. Okay. Thank you." he said and hung up. "The police are on their way with some ambulances." he said.

"Good." Avangeline said and walked over to us. 

Chuck walked over and brought me into his arms. "He needs rest." 

"I'll watch over him." I heard Dean say. He followed us to Gabe's room and lay me on the bed. My eyes started to close and I felt Dean take me into his arms. 

Dean's POV  
Jesus Christ. If this keeps happening then I'm moving us out this country. I just wanted to keep Sammy safe and that wasn't working out too well. Tears had fallen down my face. Someone knocked on the door and Cas and Gabe walked in. 

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I should have double checked with Mom to make they actually were gone." Cas whispered lowly.

"It's not your fault, Cas. Don't worry about it." I said softly.

"Is he okay?" Gabe asked.

"I don't even know anymore. I hope he is. I just want to keep him safe but it seems like I can do anything but that." I said, looking around the room as more tears welled.

"Dean, don't say that. You kept him alive when he cut himself. You kept him alive when John tried to kill him. You've kept him alive for his whole life. You've done more than anyone could imagine for him." Cas said.

"Thanks, Cas." I said, fresh tears falling down my face.

"Anytime, buddy."

Sam groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Sam? Sammy? Are you okay?"

He nodded and looked at me, tears forming. I hugged him as carefully as I could while letting him know I was here for him. "I know, baby, I know. It's okay." I let go and kissed him. He kissed back. We pulled back, slightly breathless and he looked at Cas and Gabe.

"Are they gone?" I asked. 

"The police haven't arrived yet. neither have the ambulances. I think they're sending two out, just in case. They may want check everybody, including Sam."

"Right." I said, nodding my head.

Chuck opened the door and poked his head in. "They're here. They want you to come down, Sam."

He nodded and moved off the bed. We all walked down the stairs and into the lounge. The medics rushed over to Sam and checked him over. One checked me over and noticed the cut on my throat. 

"Don't worry, it's just a little cut." I said, brushing their hands away. 

"Are you sure?" the medic asked. 

"Yes. I'm fine." I said. He walked off and I walked over to Sam.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He doesn't seem to want to talk." 

"That's because he's had some damage done to his voice box."

"Oh. Right. Okay. Where was he when the gun went off?" the medic asked.

"He was standing right by it. He was held hostage."

"Okay." she said and clicked her fingers by his right ear. "Can you hear that?" She asked and Sam nodded his head. 

"Okay. And what about this side?" she said, moving to his left. He shook his head. That was a bad sign.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that he's possibly going to be partially deaf in the left ear. He may grow out of it, it may be permanent. At his age, it usually looks like these types of things are permanent." she said.

"He'll still be able to hear, right?" 

"Yes, he will."

"Okay. Good. Thanks, Doc."

"No problem." she said and walked away.

I looked at Sam and hugged him. I felt his arms wrap around me and we stayed like that. Michael and Lucifer were arrested and Michael was taken to the hospital.

"I can't believe Michael actually shot himself trying to shoot you." I said, cracking a grin. Sam smiled, too.

"Well, that was interesting, wasn't it?" Gabe said. Sam nodded his head.

"Hey, all this standing can't be good for your back, Sam. You should probably sit down." Cas said.

"Oh, yeah. How is it feeling? Is it sore?" I asked. Sam nodded. "Come on, let's go sit down."

All the police and ambulance people left and we finally managed to rest in peace. 

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Gabe asked. 

"What have you got?" I asked. 

"Um, we have Netflix." he said. 

"Let's look on that." Cas said.

"Good idea." I agreed, Sam nodding his head. He was resting on me, trying to keep most of the pressure off his back.

"Ooh, one of my favourite movies is 'White Chicks'. It's hilarious." Gabe said.

"You wanna watch that?" I asked Sam. He nodded his head.

We all settled on the lounge suite and the movie played.

My eyes started to close and I fell asleep.

 

A/N  
How was that chapter? Was it good? Let me know what you guys thought in the comments and I'll see you with another chapter later. Bye!! 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Cas's POV   
"Cas." Gabe whispered. I looked over at him and he pointed towards Sam and Dean. They were both asleep.

"They've had quite a few trying days." I said softly, watching them sleep, smiling.

"That they have." Gabe agreed. "Maybe they should just stay the night. They both look really tired." he suggested.

"Yeah. I'll tell Mom." I said. I got up and walked to the kitchen. "Hey, Mom? Is it okay if Sam and Dean stay the night?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"They fell asleep on the couch." I smiled and she chuckled.

"Okay, I'll call Bobby." she said, grabbing the phone.

"'Kay. Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, sweetie."

I walked back into the lounge. "She's calling Bobby."

"Who's calling Bobby?" Dean asked, sleep evident in his voice as his eyes opened, looking around. 

"Mom. You guys are staying over tonight." I said.

"Oh, okay." he smiled, settling back down. "How long have I been out?"

"You've been out for about 3 hours." Gabe said.

"Wow." he said, surprised.

"You deserve some sleep, Dean. Lord knows you do."

"Btw's, Sam's asleep on your shoulder." Gabe said softly. Dean looked and saw Sam's head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't really mind." he said softly, smiling. 

I laughed softly. "Of course you don't." 

Mom walked into the room. "Bobby's coming by. He's dropping some stuff off for you and Sam, Dean." 

"Okay. Thanks, Ange."

"No problem." she said and left the room. Dad walked in.

"How's he feeling?" he asked, seeing Sam asleep.

"I think he's okay. Just tired."

"Well, anyone in his position would be. Even your position, Dean."

"Yeah. That's probably true." 

"Hey, is something going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, slightly wary.

"Like, are you guys dating or something?" 

"Uh........." Dean paled, holding Sam tighter. 

"Don't worry. I'm okay with it. You guys deserve to be happy." Dad said, smiling.

"Thanks, Chuck." Dean said, grateful, relief washing over him.

"No worries. I'm going to see what your mother is making for dinner." he said and left. Sam's eyes opened and he looked around.

"What time is it?" he asked, his voice really hoarse.

"Sam, you just spoke?!" Gabe exclaimed.

"Oh, shit." he said, worry and shock evident on his face.

"Hey, stop speaking. It's not good for your voice." Dean said in a calm manor, smiling. Sam nodded his head and didn't speak, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder. "I hate not hearing you speak." Dean murmured and Sam looked at him with sad eyes. "I know, Sammy. I know."

Knocks sounded on the door.

"I'll get it." I called.

"Thank you, Cas." Mom called back.

I walked to it and opened it. Crowley stood on the porch.

"Is Sam here?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked, cautious.

"I want to apologize to him." he said. I hesitated before nodding. 

"Follow me." I said, turning. I heard the door shut and quick footsteps following. Crowley followed me into the lounge. Sam was the first to look up and his eyes widened. Dean looked up next and saw Crowley. He held Sam in his grip tightly.

"What do you want, Crowley?" he asked menacingly, glaring at him.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Michael, Lucifer and Uriel. I don't know what happened with them. They turned into something else. I'm sorry for starting this and I'm sorry for what I said to you."

Sam typed on his phone and Dean read it. "He forgives you." he said icily.

"Thank you. Get better soon." he said and left.

"Well, that was weird." Dean said.

"Tell me about it." a robotic voice said.

"What was that?" Gabe asked.

"Sam's phone." Dean explained.

"Oh, right. Is that the only way he can talk at the moment?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah. at least for now." Dean said.

"This must suck for you, Sam." Gabe said sympathetically.

"I'll get used to it." his phone said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Sam's phone said.

"I'm scared you won't want to talk anymore." he said softly, watching Sam. 

"That's not going to happen." his phone said.

"I hope not. I miss your voice." Dean said. Sam smiled and kissed Dean.

Knocks sounded at the door again. "I got it." I called again.

No one answered this time and I opened the door. Bobby was at the door this time. 

"Hey, Bobby. Come in." I said.

"Thanks, Cas." he said.

"They're in the lounge." I said.

"Thanks, Cas." he said and disappeared into it. I walked into the kitchen. I wish I never had.

"AH! OH MY GOD!" I yelled and ran into the lounge.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean asked, worried.

"Mom and Dad... in the kitchen... making out." I struggled out.

Dean and Bobby burst out laughing and Sam just sat there, shoulders shaking violently. Gabe had a look of horror on his face. "Were they actually... y'know... doing it?"

"Oh, God, Gabe, no! No, they weren't! Thanks for putting that image in my head!" I said, glaring at him.

He laughed. "Shame."

"Sorry about that, Cas." Dad said, walking into the lounge.

"That doesn't get it out of my head, Dad." I whined.

Dean laughed.

"Shut up. You're lucky." I said, glaring at him.

"How so?"

"You don't have parents who try and embarrass you."

"Oh, that's gonna change with me." Bobby said, smirking.

"Bobby." Dean groaned.

"That's the price you pay for wanting to live with me." he said.

Dean groaned and face palmed himself. Everyone laughed.

"It's good to see you boys so happy." Bobby said smiling.

"Let's not get sentimental now." Dean said, blushing.

"You're going to get a lot of those moments, Dean." Gabe said. We all laughed again.

"Hey, let's watch Ridiculousness." Gabe said.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"It's a TV show where they show YouTube videos gone wrong with guest stars." he explained.

We watched and everyone laughed. Halfway through, Mom left to check on dinner. After like, fifteen minutes, she called us.

"Guys, dinner's ready!" we all got up and grabbed a plate each.

Dean's POV   
Everything looked so good. So mouthwateringly good.

"I think Dean's in food heaven." Sam's phone said. I laughed.

"I am." I said, not bothering to hide it.

"That'd be right." Bobby said. We all filled our plates and walked back into the lounge. Angie made a mean rice risotto. This time she went for a chicken flavour. It tasted so good.

"This is really good, Angie." Bobby said.

I nodded in agreement.

"If Dean nodded his head then it must be good." she said, smiling.

"It is." I said. We all talked and laughed. It felt like we were part of a real family. We all finished eating and I helped take the plates out to the kitchen. Sam carried the others out.

"Just put them in the dishwasher." Angie said.

"'Kay." I said, smiling.

We put them in and just before Sam left, I grabbed his arm and pulled him in close. I kissed him and I felt him slip his hand into my hair. I broke the kiss and looked into his beautiful, hazel eyes.

"I love you, baby." I said. He smiled back with adoration and love.

We walked back to the lounge and Bobby stood up and hugged us.

"Night, boys. See you tomorrow." he said.

"Night, Bobby." I said. Sam waved goodbye. We settled back on the couch and Sam positioned himself between my legs. He gingerly leaned back until he was finally resting against me. I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"You guys are so cute together." Gabe gushed.

I felt my cheeks go red. Sam buried his head in my shoulder. Gabe and Cas started laughing.

"Thanks, guys. Real funny." I said dryly.

"What? You are!" Gabe said.

"Gabe, stop it." Sam's phone said, Sam blushing more.

"Okay, fine. I'll stop." he said, smiling.

"Oh, thank God." I mused.

"Hey, guys! Smile!" Cas said as he took a photo. 

"Oh, Cas, come on, man. Not cool." I groaned. Sam looked back up and I saw his cheeks were, too, red. He looked exasperated. Gabe started laughing and he fell off the back of the couch. We all laughed.

"You okay down there, Gabe?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm good." came the reply.

Angie came rushing into the room. "What happened?! Where's Gabe?!"

"Gabe was laughing and he fell off the back of the couch." Cas explained.

"Gabriel, how many times have I told you not to sit on the back of the couch? You could break your neck!"

"Mom, I'm fine. Nothing broken. He said, standing up.

"Alright. But next time you do it, I'm not going to do anything if you break your arm." she said, walking upstairs. "Don't stay up too late, boys."

"Night, Mom." Gabe and Cas chorused.

"Night, Angie." I said.

"Night." she replied, Chuck following her.

"Hey, let's watch some more Stranger Things." Gabe suggested.

"Yes." Sam's phone said. I laughed. He looked at me with cute puppy dog eyes. I smiled and kissed him. 

"Your puppy dog eyes are adorable." I said. His cheeks turned a crimson red. 

He settled back into his position and we watched some more Stranger Things. A few hours passed and I noticed Sam had fallen asleep. Me, Cas and Gabe were all on the brink of going, too.

"Maybe we should go to sleep. Sam's already gone and I can tell that we're all going to go sooner or later." I said, sleep covering my voice.

"Yeah, let's go." Gabe said. He turned the TV off and we all got up. I carried Sam in my arms.

"Wow. You're really strong." Gabe said.

I smiled, blushing slightly. "Not really."

"Yeah, right. Night, Dean."

"Night, Gabe."

"Night, Dean." Cas said.

"Night." I said.

"Oh, by the way, Mom set up the guest bedroom so..." 

"I'll thank her in the morning." I said, looking at him. 

"She told me to tell you to not bother thanking her." he said, smiling.

"She knows I'll still thank her."

"Yeah, she knows. She thought it didn't hurt to try and tell you that." 

I laughed. "Hey, you mind opening the door? My hands are a little tied." 

"Yeah, sure." he said and opened it.

"Thanks, Cas. Night."

"Night, Dean." 

I walked inside and laid Sam on the bed. I closed the door and undressed, leaving my shirt and boxers on. I undressed Sam as carefully as I could without waking him and tucked him under the covers then climbed in beside him. He turned over and looked at me.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" I said softly.

He shook his head. 

"I didn't?"

Another shake.

"I love you, baby." I said. He smiled and kissed me. "Goodnight, Sammy." I said.

His eyes looked like they said the same and he laid his head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around his lower back carefully and kissed the top of his head, closing my eyes as I fell asleep.

A/N  
So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? What did you think of Cas and Gabe's POV's? I think I'll be doing more POV's in theirs, so... yeah. What do you think of Avangeline? Do you guys like her? And there will be more Bobby later on so I'll see you guys later. Bye!! 


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV  
I woke up to an empty bed. I raised my head and looked around. I saw the bathroom door was closed and I heard the shower running. I relaxed, knowing where Dean was. I laid my head back down on the pillow. 

The door opened and Dean walked out, smelling like roses. I smiled. I felt weight on the other side of the bed and an arm around me.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, kissing my head.

I searched for my phone. Instead, my hand landed on Dean's bare leg. I shrugged and left it there.

I opened my eyes and looked right into Dean's. 

"Looking for something?" he asked, smirking as he held my phone. I smiled and grabbed it, typing.

"You smell like roses." my phone said.

"Yeah, not proud of that." he said.

"You do know that you look slightly pink, right?" I added.

He looked down at his body and saw the slight pink tinge. "Oh, come on. Not cool." he whined.

My shoulders started to shake.

"Not funny, Sam." Dean said, glaring at me. Gabe poked his head in and laughed. 

"Nice tan, Dean." he said.

"Thanks." he said sourly. "Was it you who did this, by any chance?"

"No. It was him." Gabe said, pointing at me. My eyes widened and I looked at Gabe. I looked back at Dean. What happened next was not fun.

I started to get up to try and run away but he held me by the waist and started tickling me. I tried to shrug him off but no, that didn't work. I started laughing. I rolled around so much that I fell off the bed. Managing to escape the clutches of Dean's hands, I shot up and tried to walk away, but he was sneaky. He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You are going to pay for this." he said, kissing my neck. "And that was just a little hint."

I was turned on by the sound of his voice. I shuddered unconsciously.

"Ugh, if you two are going to have sex, at least wait until I'm out of the room." Gabe said, closing the door.

"Wow. Though, I should have expected that from him." I said, my voice sounding a lot stronger.

"Did you just speak?" Dean asked.

I nodded my head. 

"It sounds a whole lot better than it did, Sammy."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. God, it's good to hear you talk, baby." Dean said.

I smiled and kissed him. "Now I won't have to rely on that app."

"Delete it. Get rid of it. Please." he begged and I laughed.

"By the way, breakfast is ready." Gabe said, opening the door and leaving.

I shot up, breaking Dean's hold. "Well, someone's hungry, aren't they?" Dean said, laughing as he got up.

"Whatever." I said and left, only to be pulled back into Dean.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Apparently, no where." I said.

"Damn straight." he said, sliding the hem of my shirt around my neck down and sucking.

I moaned and leaned into him. "Babe, we should probably eat." I said, though I didn't really want him to stop.

"I know. Let's go." he said, pulling away. He turned me around and fixed my shirt, hiding his artwork.

"I don't want anybody else to look at it." he said after I frowned at him.

"It's going to be visible anyway, Dean." I giggled. 

"Yeah, but still." he said. I smiled and shook my head. He kissed me and grabbed my hand, leading me towards the kitchen.

"I was wondering when you boys were going to join us." Chuck said, smiling.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I said, smiling.

Gabe whipped his head up. "You can talk, now?" 

"Apparently. I'm not going to be talking the whole time, though. My throat's starting to hurt." I said.

"Yeah, I can hear it." Dean said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay, everyone, before we start eating, we say grace. Join hands and Chuck will say it." Angie smiled as we sat down. 

We all joined hands. "For what we are about to receive, may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen." 

"Amen." we chorused.

We started eating.

"So, Sam, how's school?" Chuck asked. I looked up and froze. 

"Um, Dad, that's kind of a sore subject." Gabe said.

"I know. I'm supposed to help with that."

"Since when?" Dean asked.

"I was called at the hospital and told that Sam had been admitted. I was then told what happened and why he was admitted. If I had known sooner, Sam, I would have done something before it got to where it got did."

I kept quiet.

"So, tell me. What's been going on?"

"Um, nothing. I've just been focusing on my schoolwork but it's been kind of hard with Lucifer and Michael. I kind of focused on drawing more than my schoolwork." 

"You draw?" he asked.

"Yeah. It calms me."

"So, what have you drawn?"

"Just bits and pieces."

"He's drawn some really good stuff." Dean put in. "He's drawn some close-ups and long shots of all sorts things. Horses, dragons, faeries, that sort of thing. There's some really good stuff."

"Uh, thanks, Dean." I said, my sarcasm showing.

"No problem." he said, smiling. I shook my head, feeling a smile appear on my face. 

"I'd like to have a look at them, if you don't mind." Chuck said.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I said.

"Cool. I think we can move on, now."

"Yay!" Gabe said. "Anything but school."

"So, how have you been, Dean? Everything okay?" 

"Yeah, just worried about Sam, what else?" he said.

I blushed. I felt lips on my cheek. 

"Really, Dean? Did you have to do that while we're eating?" Cas said. Angie and Chuck looked at each other and kissed. On the lips.

"Oh, guys, come on! No one wants to see this!" Gabe exclaimed.

Dean and I just laughed and Cas slid under the table. "Bye, guys. I'll see you in heaven." he said in a monotone.

"Bye, Cas." Dean said.

Angie and Chuck broke apart and Gabe pretended to gag. 

"You can leave, now, Gabe." Angie said.

"YAY! FREEDOM!" he said, running into his room. 

"You, too, Cas." Chuck added.

He immediately rose from under the table and left. He mumbled a thank you on his way out. By this point, Dean and I had finished.

"You boys can leave as well, seeing as how you're finished." Angie said with a laugh.

"Thanks, Angie. It was really good, too. I enjoyed it." Dean said, rising from the table.

"Yeah. It was." I agreed, standing, too.

"Thank you, boys. At least there are some people who actually eat what I cook!" she said. We laughed and left the table, making a pitstop in the kitchen and then going back to our room. As soon as Dean closed the door, he picked me up from behind and fell onto the bed. My back hurt a little but not too much.

"Dean, let me go." I giggled, struggling to get out of his grip, which only tightened.

"No. Never again." he said rolling onto his side. "Besides, I want to have a look at your back then I want to check your wrists, make sure you haven't split the stitches."

"Okay, fine." I said. He let go of me and I laid flat and felt him push my shirt up. The movement hurt but otherwise felt nice.

"Well, good news. They look like they're slowly starting to fade. They still look a little purple but it's very faint."

"Well, that's good."

"Mm. You can sit up, now."

I rolled over and sat up, straightening my shirt. Once I had, Dean gently grabbed my wrists and pulled the bandaging off carefully. He examined them, running his fingers over them.

"The stitches look like they're still intact." he said. "Just be careful you don't rip them."

"I'll try." I said. I struggled to say that. Dean looked at me with concern. "I'll be fine." I also struggled saying that.

"Don't talk. You're not quite ready for it, yet." he said softly. He wrapped clean bandages around my wrists and let go, putting the old ones in the bin.

I looked for my phone. I couldn't find it on the bed nor inside. I checked under it.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked. I grabbed the pen and paper from my bag and wrote on it.

I'm looking for my phone. Have you seen it?

"Oh. No. Not since the tickle war."

I frowned. I know I left it in here. 

Can you call it?

"Yeah, sure." he said, walking over to the other night stand, looking for his phone. "It's not here, either. I swear it was." 

I heard giggling and Dean and I looked at each other. 

We'll find our phones. This is probably a prank that Gabe pulled. I wrote while moving to Dean.

"Yeah. We can prank him back. And Cas, too, if he's involved." he said, almost whispering.

I nodded my head. Push me down on the bed. I think Gabe's in the closet. I wrote, hoping he would get the message. I saw understanding in his eyes and he smiled at me, grinning evilly.

He kissed me and walked us backwards until I fell onto it, Dean on top of me. He kissed down from my mouth to my neck and I moaned, closing my eyes. I heard a door open and I saw Gabe trying to slip out quietly. I tapped Dean on his right side and he nodded. He slowly, oh, so slowly, moved away from my neck and rose off me. I quietly stood and watched as he watched Gabe creep forward towards the door before tackling him.

He screamed like a little girl.

I watched as Dean pinned his arm behind him. "Okay, okay, time out. TIME OUT!" he shouted.

I just laughed. Laughed and laughed until nothing was coming out of my mouth. I collapsed to the floor, not being able to stand anymore.

"Sam, get your boyfriend off me!"

"Not until you tell us where our phones are." Dean said, laughing.

"I left Sam's in the closet and Cas has your one." he said weakly.

Dean let go and looked over to me, still lying on the floor and laughing. He laughed and shook his head, leaving the room.

"Your brother is really strong." he said once I had calmed down and managed to breathe.

"Yeah, I know." I said. 

"Your voice sounds hoarse. Stop talking." he said. I nodded and got up, going into the closet. Sure enough, I found my phone. Dean came back with his. 

"Find it?" he asked.

I nodded. 

"Good."

"Told you." my phone said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Well, I'm just going to leave you to it. Bye." he said, running to the door and closing it.

I looked back at Dean and he kissed me. I kissed back and felt him slide his arms around my lower back, trying to be careful. My own hand slipped up and around his neck while the other rested on his arm. I broke away and shook my head. I didn't want to have sex in a house with Gabe, Cas, Angie and Chuck. Dean frowned at me.

"No what?" he asked.

I grabbed my phone. "I don't want to have sex with the others here." 

"Ah. Right. Gotcha." he said, coming over and wrapping his arms around me. "But are you saying you want to?"

I broke out of his grip and grabbed my clothes, changing in the bathroom, blushing heavily as I did so. I heard him laugh as I closed the door. 

Jerk. I thought.

 

A/N  
So, what do you guys think? Did you like it? I don't know what type of angle I'm going for with Chuck and Angie but I'm still working it out. But let me know what you think of the chapter and I'll see you later with another chapter. Bye guys!! 


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Dean's POV  
Sam broke out of my grip, heading towards the bathroom with a blush. I laughed and got changed. I wondered if he'd ever had sex before. I hadn't seen him with any girls surrounding him at school him at school, but who's to say he didn't bring them home, not that that was his thing. That was more my thing. But not anymore. I buttoned up my plaid as the bathroom door opened and Sam emerged. He looked good in plaid. It suited him.

He caught my eye and I grinned, making him blush again. He turned around and started packing his bag. I snuck up behind him and trapped him in my embrace. He jumped, not expecting it. I kissed the side of his head.

"I love you." I murmured.

"I love you, too." he replied.

"Are you guys just going to cuddle all day or are you actually going to do stuff?" Cas asked, walking in.

"Maybe, I don't know. Depends on what you have planned for today." I said.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the movies?" Gabe asked.

"What do you say, Sammy?"

He nodded his head. I looked back at Gabe. "What movie?"

"The Emoji Movie!" he said, grinning.

Sam face palmed. "No." he said.

"Oh, come on."

"Gabe, no."

"Okay, fine. Wanna play Uncharted, then?" he asked.

Sam nodded his head feverishly and looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Well, I guess we're playing Uncharted." I said. "That okay with you, Cas?"

"Yeah. It's one of my favourite games." he said. "Come on, I'll set the Play Station 4 up and Gabe can get the snacks."

"Okay." Gabe said and shot down the stairs. Cas, Sam and I walked down after him. Sam and I sat on the couch while Cas set up and Gabe cleared the coffee table. Angie and Chuck walked down the stairs.

"Boys, we're going to be gone for most of the day so behave. Any problems, ring us, okay?" Angie said.

"Yeah, Mom. We will." Gabe said.

"Bye, boys. Have fun."

"See ya, Dad. Bye, Mom." Cas said, hugging them. Gabe did the same thing.

"Bye, guys." I said. Sam waved.

They left and Cas and Gabe finished setting up.

"So, who wants to go first?" Gabe asked.

"How about we all take turns. When we die, we pass it on to the next person?" I suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Cas agreed.

"Sam, you want the first go?" Gabe asked, holding the controller out to him.

"Sure. Hey, which way should we go?" he asked.

"How about you, Dean, me and Cas. That good, Cas?" Gabe said.

"Yeah. Nice work, little brother."

Sam scoffed. I smiled.

*a few hours later*

Sam's POV  
Angie and Chuck came home. We were still playing Uncharted and were just starting the second one. Right now, Dean was playing. And he was good.

"Hey, boys." Chuck said.

"Hi." we chorused and focused back on the game. Angie and Chuck laughed and headed upstairs. We continued playing until we heard knocks on the door. I got up answered it.

"Heya, Sammy." Bobby said. I smiled and waved him in, walking back to Dean.

"Hey, Bobby." the others said.

"Hey, guys. You ready to go yet, boys?" he asked. I looked at Dean with puppy dog eyes.

"Can we stay a little longer?" he asked, smiling.

"Of course." Bobby said as Chuck walked down.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Hey, Chuck. How about we leave the boys alone? They're obviously busy."

"Sounds good." Chuck said and they walked into the kitchen. A couple of hours passed and Bobby walked out.

"Alright, boys, time to go."

"Aww." Gabe pouts. I laughed silently.

"There's always tomorrow, Gabe." my phone said.

"True. Well, it was fun having you guys over. See you tomorrow." he said and went back to the game. I shook my head and stood, walking into the guest bedroom, Dean following me.

"I miss hearing you talk." he said, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and turned around, kissing him. He kissed back. "Bobby's waiting downstairs." I grabbed my bag and headed down. Dean followed. Angie gave me a hug and moved on to Dean. Chuck hugged me next.

"If you need to talk, Sam, just give me a call." he said. I nodded my head and walked out to the car, waving goodbye. I put my bag in the back and Dean did the same before getting into the driver's seat. Bobby pulled out of the driveway and we followed.

*ten minutes later*

We arrived at home and walked inside.

"Why don't you boys go up and unpack? I'll call you for dinner."

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean said and we headed upstairs. "Wow. Bobby got all our stuff." I nodded and set my duffel on the bed and curled up in a ball, sighing in content. I felt Dean curl up behind me and wrap me in his arms. I smiled.

"It's good to have you home, Sammy." he said softly. I smiled.

"It's good to be home." I said softly, my eyes closing.

"Get some rest. I'll wake you up for dinner." he said quietly, moving off the bed and unpacking our duffels. I slowly fell asleep.

*three hours laters*

"Sammy? Sammy, wake up." I heard and felt someone shaking me.

"Mm.....?"

"Come on, baby, time to get up. Dinner's ready." Dean said. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and got up. Dean smiled and tucked me into his side. We walked down the stairs and sat at the table.

"Wow, this looks good, Bobby." Dean commented.

"Thanks, Dean. Dig in, boys." he said and we started eating. We talked, well, Bobby and Dean walked while I stayed silent, nodding my head now and then. Soon we had finished eating.

"Well, I've got some things to do, so I'll you boys later."

"Bye, Bobby" Dean said as I waved. "So, baby, what should we do?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, there is something that we could do." he suggested, smirking. I stood up, blood rushing to my face and grabbed my plate, walking into the kitchen. I heard Dean laughing.

"Oh, worth it." he said as he walked into the kitchen. I gave him my bitch face and he laughed again. I walked into the lounge and sat on the couch, curling up. Dean walked in and settled next to me. I shifted and leaned against him. He wrapped and arm around me and I smiled. I shivered a few minutes later. Dean frowned and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around me. I smiled and settled against Dean, taking comfort in his warmth. I soon fell asleep.

Dean's POV  
After I wrapped Sam up, he instantly fell asleep. I smiled and turned the TV off and picked him up, taking him upstairs. I untucked the covers and placed him in and stripped to boxers and a shirt before climbing in next to him. He instantly snuggled up to me and I fell asleep, holding him in my arms.

 

A/N  
So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? I kind of went for the fluff because the last few chapters have been intense. Let me know what you guys thought in the comments and I'll see you with another chapter later.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

*six weeks pass and Sam's voice heals*

Dean's POV  
I woke up with Sam in my arms. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and I held him close.

'Last night was fun. Aaaaand I took Sam's virginity. Great.' I realised with a start. That was going to be awkward as hell to talk about. He shifted and I looked at him as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked a round and focused on me and smiled.

"Morning." he smiled up at me. 

"I'm surprised you can still talk." I teased.

"Shut up." he said, embarrassed.

"Sammy, we need to talk....."

"I wanted you to take my virginity, Dean. Was waiting for a while until I was ready." he said softly, looking at me. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back, entangling his hand in my hair.

I pulled away. "You're so gorgeous." He blushed.

"I am not." he mumbled.

"Yeah, you are. But, come on, breakfast is waiting." Sam smiled and got up, putting some clothes on. I followed suit and walked downstairs behind him.

"Morning, boys." Bobby said, not looking up from the newspaper. Breakfast already waiting.

"Morning." Sam said. Bobby looked up and laughed. I noticed then, too. "What?"

"You have sex hair, baby." He immediately blushed and both Bobby and I lost it.

"This isn't funny, Dean!" Sam exclaims, trying to smooth it down.

"Oh, baby, it's cute! It suits you!"

"Whatever." he said and sat down, rolling with the sex hair. I smiled and kissed his cheek before eating.

"So, there are a few things I need to discuss with you, boys."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Well, for starters, there's the trial date with your father." he said softly and Sam paled.

"It's gonna be alright, baby. He'll go to prison and we'll be fine. It'll all work out."

"I know." he smiled at me, but I could still see the fear. "When's the date?" he asked, looking at Bobby. 

"It's three days from now. They made a special case for John." Bobby said bitterly. "But, on a happier note, I've got full custody of you boys."

"You have?" Sam asked, excitement clear on his face.

"Yeah. I have." Bobby smiled more. 

"That's great, Bobby." I said, smiling.

"I know. I was actually thinking we could celebrate tonight."

"Sounds good to me. What do you say, Sammy?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

"Then it's settled. I'll be gone for most of the day so you'll have the house to yourselves. Just don't do anything too crazy."

"Mm, I don't know. Want to throw a party, Sammy?" I smirked. He laughed.

"Sure! Why not?" Bobby and I laughed.

"Nah, we won't get up to any mischief. See you later, Bobby." I said.

"Bye, boys." he said and left.

"So, baby, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" he asked, putting his legs in my lap. I smiled and massaged his legs.

"Whatever you want to do." I smiled. He smiled back and got up, putting his plate in the dishwasher and sat on the couch. I followed suit and brought him into my lap, holding him close. He smiled and snuggled into me and I turned the TV on. We watched TV for a while before Sam fell asleep and I smiled more. I held him close and continued to watch. I woke him up at lunchtime.

"Sammy, wake up, sweetheart."

"Wha.......?" he asked, sleep coating is voice.

"Lunchtime." I smiled. He shrugged and fell asleep again. I laughed and lay down. He was going to be extra hungry later on. I dozed for a while until I heard Bobby come back. I looked around saw Sam was awake.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." he teased and I smiled.

"How long have you been awake for?"

"About ten minutes." he said as Bobby walked in.

"Alright, who's ready to celebrate?" he smiled. Sam shot up, accidentally straddling me. I smirked.

"I know Bobby said celebrate, but I'm pretty sure he didn't mean this and he doesn't want to see it."

"You jerk!" Sam scrambled off, blushing heavily as I laughed.

"Bitch." I said and caught him, bringing him back into my lap. Bobby laughed.

"I've got pizza coming and Gabe and Cas are on their way. I've also got some movies for you boys to choose from."

"Any beer?"

"Yes. They're in the fridge but I bought some more." Bobby said, heading into the kitchen.

"You need any help?"

"Yeah, could you bring the rest of the bags in?" he called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, of course. You wanna help me, Sammy?"

"Yeah." Sam put some shoes on and walked out to Bobby's car and helped me bring the rest of the bags in.

"Thanks, boys."

"No problem." we chorused and walked back into the lounge. Thirty minutes passed and someone knocked on the door. I opened it and Cas was standing there with Gabe.

"Hey, guys. Come on in." They walked into the lounge and Cas sat on one of the armchairs while Gabe sat on the other side of the couch. I shut the door and walked in and sat next to Sam, bringing him into my lap and kissed his cheek. He smiled.

"So, we brought the playstation. And the xBox." Gabe smirked.

"Five Nights at Freddy's!" Sam shouted, excited.

"Woah, woah, hold your horses. Dinner first! And I bought desert." Bobby smiled.

"Pie?" I asked, hopeful.

"And ice-cream." he smiled.

"Yes!" Gabe smiled.

"Come on, let's eat." I smiled and we all sat at the table, where there were five plates waiting. We all ate and talked and when we finished, we put our plates in the dishwasher and had dessert.

"Thank you, Bobby." Sam smiled.

"Of course, Sam. How could I not?" Bobby smiled back. We all smiled and finished dessert and set up the playstation and xBox in the lounge and played Five Nights at Freddy's. Cas, Gabe and I died on the third night and Sam died on the fifth.

"Damn, you're skilled, baby." I commented. He blushed and I smiled, kissing his cheek. We eventually gave up playing and started watching movies. A few hours passed.

"Well, I'm heading off to bed. Don't stay up too late, will you?" Bobby said as he walked up the stairs.

"Night, Bobby. We won't." Sam said. Bobby laughed and walked to his room.

*time-skip*

It was 2:00 am when I noticed Sam was asleep on my shoulder.

"Aww. So cute." I smiled. "Well, we should probably go to sleep, guys. Sam's already out and Gabe's almost gone. And I'm feeling tired."

"Yeah, me, too." Cas agreed and we turned everything off and headed upstairs. I placed Sam on the bed and turned out the lights and climbed in beside him. Sam snuggled close to me and I smiled.

"I'm glad everything turned out alright in the end." he mumbled sleepily. I smiled.

"Yeah, me, too." I said. "Get some sleep." Sam nodded and within a minute, he was snoring again. I smiled and fell asleep, too.

 

A/N  
Hey, guys! I'm having heaps of fun writing this book. I think I'm going for more the fluff feel right now, but I don't really know what I'm going to do next. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you with another soon. Bye!!


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV  
I woke up with my head on Dean's chest, curled up next to him. I smiled happily and wrapped my arms and legs around Dean. Dean tightened his hold on me.

"How you feeling?" he asked, sleeping drowning in is voice.

"Happy." I replied and looked at Dean, who had a small smile on his face. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back and held me close. The door opened and Gabe bounded onto the bed.

"Aright, love birds! Time to get up!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Jeez, it's like having kids with him, I swear." Dean laughed. Gabe looked at Dean, scowling, which made him laugh even more.

"I'll tickle you, Winchester." he threatened playfully.

"Oh, I'm shaking in fear!" he mock cried and Gabe and I looked at each other. We pounced on Dean and tickled him mercilessly. Cas eventually pulled Gabe off and Dean trapped me in a hug.

"Oh, you're so getting it, Winchester." Dean said, looking at me.

"Ugh, great. That means tickling, doesn't it?"

"Maybe." Dean said smugly.

"Ugh, thanks, Gabe." I groaned.

"You're welcome." he chirped and left.

"Come on, breakfast's ready." Cas said, smiling. I waited for Dean to move and he carried me downstairs. I giggled and held onto him.

"Morning, boys." Bobby smiled.

"Morning." I smiled as Dean sat me down. Bobby put a plate in front of me and I stared at it hungrily. Dean laughed.

"Well, someone's hungry." he commented.

"Oh, shush." I smiled and started eating. "Mm, this really good, Bobby. Thank you."

Bobby smiled. "You're welcome."

Everyone started eating and talking. Unbeknownst to the rest of us, Bobby took a photo of all of us. A bright flash appeared and Dean looked over at Bobby, seeing him holding the camera.

"Bobby, did you take a photo?" he asked.

"Maybe." Bobby chuckled. We all groaned. 

"I bet I look butt ugly." Gabe said.

"I feel. God, I'm gonna look awful." I agreed.

"Baby, you could never look awful." Dean smiled, making me blush.

"Aww, so cute." Cas cooed.

"Oh, shut up, Cas." Dean groaned and we laughed.

"That's your fault for dating me, De." I teased.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." I giggled and Dean smiled.

"Well, come on, get dressed. We're going out." Bobby said, taking our plates.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. Happy birthday, Sammy." Dean smiled and kissed me.

"Oh! It's my birthday!" I realized and everyone laughed.

"Well done, Sammy." Dean smirked.

"Oh, shut up." I smiled, blushing from embarrassment.

"Come on, get dressed and we'll head out." Bobby smiled. We left the table and headed upstairs and changed. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a nice shirt with a leather jacket as part of my birthday present Dean handed me and walked downstairs.

"You look handsome, De." I smiled, hugging him. He looked sexy in skinny jeans, his AC/DC shirt and black leather jacket. He blushed.

"Thank you, baby." he smiled. "You look gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous." he smiled and I blushed.

"Alright, lovebirds, let's go." Gabe groaned, pushing through us.

"Shortie." Dean murmured and I laughed as he glared at us.

"Come on." I dragged him to the Impala. "I can't wait for the surprise."

"You're going to love it, Sammy." Dean smiled as Cas and Gabe hopped in the back.

"Let's go!" Gabe said excitedly and we all laughed as Dean started the car and followed Bobby. We parked at a diner and walked inside.

"So, Sammy, wanna play some games until lunch comes?" Dean asked. I nodded excitedly and he laughed. We all played until lunch came.

"Happy birthday, Sam." everyone said, smiling, and we ate, talking happily. After a while, we finished eating and I opened my presents.

"Thanks, guys." I smiled. Everyone smiled. 

"Well, we're gonna head back." Bobby said and looked at Dean.

"Come on, baby, got your surprise waiting." Dean smiled as the others stood up. I followed Dean out and the others drove home while Dean drove us to our special spot. When we arrived, I gasped.

"Oh, De, this is beautiful." I gasped as I saw everything was decorated in fairy lights and there was a little picnic. Dean smiled and parked, getting out.

"I knew you'd like it." he smiled. I smiled and got out, walking to Dean and wrapping an arm around his waist as we walked over to the picnic, which turned out to be a simple cage on a picnic blanket. I frowned and looked at Dean. "Open it." he smiled.

I shrugged my shoulders and kneeled down to the cage, opening it. A puppy bounded out, heading for me. I caught the puppy, falling over in the process and laughed as it licked my face. Dean laughed as he watched. "What are you going to name her?"

"It's a her?" I asked, smiling and looking at Dean.

"Yeah, it's a her." he smiled and sat down next to us. The puppy bounded over to Dean happily.

"I don't know." I said, thinking. "How about...... Ginger?"

"Mm, I like it." Dean smiled. "Hello, Ginger!" he cooed and I smiled. We played with the pup for a while before packing up and heading home. I played with Ginger on the way home, seeing as Dena let me take her out of her cage. We walked in the door and I set Ginger down, who ran like crazy around the living room. We all laughed.

"What's her name?" Cas asked.

"Ginger." I replied. Cas smiled.

"Fitting name."he laughed and Gabe played with her. I smiled and sat on the couch, Dean beside me. We watched TV before Cas and Gabe were picked up and taken home. Dean carried me upstairs and we laid in the bed together with Ginger.

"Thank you, De. Today was fun." I smiled. He smiled back and kissed me.

"I'm glad you liked it, Sammy." he said, ruffling my hair. I laughed and attempted to swipe his hand away. I failed and he laughed.

"Oh, shut up, jerk."

"Bitch." he smiled. "I also have another surprise for you."

"Jeez, they never stop coming, do they?" I laughed. He smiled and stood.

"Come on, you." he laughed. I smiled and stood up and followed Dean downstairs. He led me outside and there was a pool there. I smiled.

"It's been really hot the last few days." Dean commented.

"It has, hasn't it?" I agreed. He nodded.

"Wanna go for a swim?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He laughed and stripped to his boxers which turned out to be swimming togs. I laughed and dashed inside and quickly changed, grabbing a couple of towels and sunscreen, running back out to Dean. He smiled and took the sunscreen from me and rubbed it onto my back.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Don't have to thank me, baby." Dean smiled and started to rub some onto him. I finished rubbing it on me and rubbed it onto deans back. He smiled and kissed me once I was done. I smiled and kissed back before stepping into the pool.

"Mm, it's just right." I smiled and sat down, letting the water surrounding me. Dean smiled and took a photo on his phone before joining me. I smiled and settled between his legs. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my sides. I smiled and leaned back into him.

"Thank you, De." I smiled, watching the water. He smiled and kissed my neck.

"You're welcome, baby boy." he said. I could hear the smiled in his voice and smiled more. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

Dean's POV  
I watched as Sam relaxed, slowly falling asleep. The sun kept the water warm as it slowly went down and I woke Sam thirty minutes before sunset.

"Sammy.... Sammy, baby, wake up." I said softly, shaking him gently. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" he yawned. I smiled.

"5:30. Half an hour before sunset. I know how much you like to watch them." I smiled, kissing his cheek. He smiled and sat up further. I kept my arms around him as we watched the sun set. It was particularly beautiful tonight and I smiled more as I watched Sam, seeing the genuine smile on his face. I smiled wider, knowing he was genuinely happy. We watched as the last of the orange disappeared from view and the water started to get cold after a while.

"You wanna head back inside?" I asked softly. He nodded and stood up. I smiled and followed. We grabbed a towel each and wrapped it around our waists, me grabbing the sunscreen and we headed inside. As soon as we walked in, we both sighed in pleasure as we smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen. Bobby walked out and laughed.

"Go on up and shower. I'll call you when dinner's ready." he smiled.

Sam smiled. "Thanks, Bobby!" he called as he dashed up the stairs, disappearing out of sight. A few minutes later I hear the shower going and smiled, shaking my head in amusement. Bobby did the same.

"How's he been today?" he asked softly.

"He's been okay. More than okay. I think he's finally happy, given what happened." I smiled. He smiled more and nodded.

"Good. I'm glad. Take a shower down here." he smiled, turning to go back into the kitchen.

"You sure?" I smiled.

"Yeah, go for it." he smiled, disappearing into the kitchen. I smiled and walked upstairs, grabbing some sweatpants and a t-shirt before walking back downstairs and walking to the shower. I finished in ten minutes and walked out, putting my towel in the wash. I walked into the lounge to find Sammy on the couch. I smiled and sat next to him and he crawled into my lap. I frowned a little.

"You okay?" I asked softly. He only nodded. I frowned more but kept Sam where he was until Bobby called us for dinner. I picked Sam up and sat him down at the table, sitting next to him. He smiled and we started to eat. We finished a while after and Sam and I walked upstairs to our room. He changed to an old shirt of mine and boxers, climbing under the blankets. I smiled and changed, not wearing a shirt and climbed in next to him. He shuffled closer to me, snuggling into my side. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He smiled more and fell asleep. I listened to his breathing for a little while before falling asleep myself.

 

A/N  
So, this chapter ended up being longer than I thought. That's a bonus though 


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV  
I woke up from a nightmare, panting heavily. Dean stirred slightly beside me.

"Baby? You okay?" he asked groggily, his eyes still closed. I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out as a panic attack started. Dean opened his eyes and sat up, knowing something was wrong. He took one look at me and immediately hugged me, taking me into his arms as he tried to calm me down. He rubbed my back gently.

"It's okay, Sammy, just breathe. You're safe, I'm here, you're okay." Dean softly murmured and I nodded, eventually taking deep breaths and getting my breathing under control.

"You okay?" he asked gently, leaning back a little to look at me. I nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." I murmured softly. I felt the tears come and turned away from Dean as they slowly trickled down my cheeks. Dean brought me closer into his arms again and comforted me as I cried, my tears wetting his shoulder. He rubbed my back and kept whispering to me, saying I was safe, that I was okay, that he was never leaving. After a while, I stopped crying and rested against Dean, exhausted.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dean asked softly, kissing my head. I sighed.

"It was Dad and..... he bribed the judge and got out of his sentence. Bobby lost the lawsuit for us and we went back to Dad's place. A few days passed and everything was okay until I came home late because I was studying at school and Dad had been drinking. I didn't know where you were and Dad just punched me, not even giving me a chance to explain. I gaped it to my room and I saw your body on the ground. Your eyes were staring at me, dull and lifeless. There was a...... there was a knife....... sticking........ out of your stomach." I sniffled, struggling to get the last part out, crying again. Dean sighed softly, holding me even tighter.

"It's okay, baby, I'm right here." Dean murmured, holding me tightly. He rubbed my back and kept kissing my forehead. I eventually calmed down and yawned. I felt him smile. "Come on, sleepy time, Mister."

I smiled as he laid down, taking me with him, getting comfortable and we both fell asleep again.

*a few hours pass*

"Sammy. Sammy, wake up." I heard Dean say, shaking me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Morning, De." I smiled.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Breakfast is ready." he smiled. I sat up and yawned, rubbing my eyes. Dean laughed. "Come on, baby."

I got out of bed and walked downstairs, following Dean. Bobby smiled.

"Morning, boys." Bobby smiled.

"Morning, Bobby." Dean smiled. I smiled and waved at Bobby. He smiled and sat down, breakfast already on the table. I sat down next to Dean and started eating.

"So, baby, I start work today." Dean said. I looked at him, frowning.

"Work?"

"Yeah. I got a job."

"Oh. What as?"

"A mechanic. I'm starting a three month trial."

I smiled. "That's good, De. I'm glad." He smiled and kissed my cheek and I checked the time. "7:00 in the morning?!"

Dean laughed. "I was wondering when you'd notice."

"Jerk." I grumbled and he laughed more.

"Bitch." he smirked and I playfully punched his arm and finished my breakfast.

"You do realize I'm just gonna go back to sleep, right?" I asked and Bobby and Dean laughed.

"We know." Bobby smiled.

"Good. Just making sure you knew." I said and they laughed. I smiled as Dean got ready to leave.

"Have a good day at work." I smiled and kissed Dean.

"I'll see you later." he smiled back and left, driving down the road. I smiled and shut the door, heading back upstairs, putting on one of his sweatshirts and snuggled into it, falling asleep. I woke up a few hours later, smelling lunch. I wandered downstairs and Bobby smiled.

"Afternoon, Sam." he laughed. I shook my head and chuckled.

"I wonder how Dean's doing with his new job."

"He's doing great. He called just a minute ago and asked if you were awake."

"Oh. You should have woken me." I said, sitting down, smiling. Bobby smiled.

"He told me he'd text you, wanted to let you sleep for a bit. You hungry?"

I nodded and he chuckled. He got up and grabbed a plate of sandwiches.

"Thank you." I smiled and ate them. "Mm, they're good."

Bobby chuckled. "Thank you. Eat up, we're going out soon."

"Where?" I asked, confused.

"To Jody's. She wants to see you, see how you're doing." Bobby smiled.

"Oh. Okay." I smiled and ate, putting my plate on the bench and walked upstairs, getting changed and putting my leather jacket on. It still smelt a little like Dean which made me happy. I walked downstairs and laced my shoes up, walking to Bobby's car.

I got in and Bobby got in the driver's side and started the car, driving to Jody's. A while passed and Bobby parked on the side of the road, outside her house. We got out and walked up the path to her front door and Bobby knocked. Claire opened the door.

"Hey, guys. Come on in." she smiled

I smiled. "Thanks, Claire." I said as I walked in. She smiled as Bobby walked in after me. We walked into the living room and Jody hugged me. I hugged back, smiling.

"How are you, Sam?" She smiled, looking down at me.

"I'm good, yeah. How are you?" I smiled as she let me go.

"We're good, yeah. I'm so sorry about your father. If I had known, I would have done something." she said softly. I smiled a little sadly.

"It's okay, Jody. It's over now and Dean and I are in a happy place." I smiled as I sat down. She smiled as well.

"Speaking of Dean, I hear he finally made the move." Claire smirked. I blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, we're dating. You guys are okay with it, right?" I asked, a little nervous. They both nodded.

"Of course! We don't want to deny you the happiness you deserve." Jody smiled and I relaxed. "Speaking of which, where is Dean?"

"He's working. Started today." I smiled more.

"Oh, wow. Congrats to him." Claire smiled.

"Yeah." I agreed. We talked for a while before the door opened and Dean walked in. I smiled at him as he came over and kissed me. Claire cooed and I blushed. Dean sat next to me, grinning like mad. I shook my head and took a sip of my beer and handed one to Dean. He smiled and we all started talking again.

"So, what do you think's going to happen to John?" Claire asked softly. Dean shrugged.

"I don't know. Don't really care, to be honest." Dean said truthfully. "What he's done to us, to Sam........ I can't forgive him for that. I can't forgive him for anything." They nodded in agreement.

"He's an asshole." Claire stated, taking a drink of her beer.

"He is." I mumbled. We all talked for a while before I yawned heavily, leaning my head on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled.

"Well, I think we should get this little one home." he chuckled.

"De........" I playfully punched his arm. Everyone laughed. We said our goodbyes and left. Dean and I got in the back and I snuggled close to Dean, yawning. I eventually fell asleep.

Dean's POV  
I smiled as Sam fell asleep against me. We got home and I carried him in, taking his shoes off, moving to his jacket and jeans before taking some of my clothes off as well and slipped into bed beside him. He immediately snuggled close to me and I smiled, wrapping my arms around him falling asleep myself.

A/N  
Well, this book is getting a bit slow, in my opinion. I love the fluff but its just getting so hard to write, having to deal with school and stuff. Its more stress this year which is killing me. But I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and hopefully I can update soon. Bye!! 


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Dean's POV  
I woke up with Sam snuggled in my arms. I smiled and checked the time, which was ten in the morning. I wasn't surprised though. I was just happy Sammy managed to get a good night's sleep after what had happened. I slowly disentangled my body from Sam and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. After I finished, walked back out and saw Sam sitting up and looking around, probably for me.

"Morning, baby." I smiled, kissing him. He smiled and kissed back.

"Morning, De." he smiled and got up, getting dressed. I smiled and got dressed as well, holding his hand as we walked downstairs. He sat at the breakfast bar while I made breakfast for him.

"Mm, that smells good, De." he smiled, drinking some water.

"Thank you. Only the best for my baby." I smiled as I gave him a plate. He blushed and started eating. "So, school starts on Monday......" I said softly and Sam looked up before looking down again.

"It's going to be weird, not having you there." he said quietly, looking down.

"I know, but I'll be dropping you off and picking you up every day, okay? And if you need to come home at any time of the day, call me straight away." I said softly, stroking his cheek. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, De." He looked at me.

"Don't have to thank me, sweetheart." I smiled and kissed him. "So, what do you want to do today?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I thought for a little. "How about we go see a movie?" He perked up at the sound of that.

"Sure. What movie?" He smiled.

"Hmm, let's see..... how about the Greatest Showman? I know how long you've been waiting to see that."

Sam grinned and nodded then it faded. "Wait, are you sure? I know you hate musicals."

I laughed. "With you, it's bearable."

Sam giggled. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too." I pulled up the viewing times and saw there was one at 7:00 pm. "Wanna go then?" He nodded and I smiled. "Cool. We'll leave twenty minutes before, okay?"

"Okay!" Sam chirped. I smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"I have to go work on one of Bobby's car. Wanna come with?" I asked, smiling. He nodded. "Come on, let's go." We hopped down and walked outside. I started working on the car and Sam sat down, watching me. He helped me from time to time.

(time-skip)

"Ow!" Sam shouted. I looked over at him and saw his hand bleeding. Badly.

"Shit. Okay, Sammy, sit down. I'll be right back." I ran inside and got the medical kit, running back to him. I gently took his hand and cleaned it, stitching it up and wrapping it.

"Thanks." Sam sniffled. I held him close to me, rubbing his arm.

"How did it happen?" I asked softly.

"It was the screwdriver." He sniffled. I looked up and saw the screwdriver with blood on it. "I accidentally held it at the end and it slipped, cutting my hand."

"Ouch. That must've hurt. I'm so sorry, Sammy." I said. He shook his head.

"Don't apologize, De." Sam smiled at me. "It feels better now."

I smiled and kissed him. "Let's go get ready. I need a shower before we go." I chuckled. He smiled and nodded, standing up. I stood up as well and headed inside, going for the shower. Sam got changed into some fresh clothes and was sitting on the bed when I came out. I smiled and got dressed.

"You ready to go?" I smiled and he nodded. We walked downstairs and out to the car, locking the door on our way out. I got in the driver's side, driving into town. We parked a few meters away and walked to the cinema, walking inside. I payed for the tickets and we sat in the screening room, waiting for the movie to play. I held Sam's uninjured hand and he smiled.

"Thank you, De." he smiled at me with a happy glint in his eye. I smiled and kissed him.

"Don't have to thank me, sweetheart." I smiled and he blushed.

"Ooh, it's starting!" he smiled, watching the screen. I smiled and watched as it started

(time-skip)

We walked out, Sammy smiling happily. "That was such a good movie! Thank you, De!" he hugged me tightly. I chuckled and hugged him back.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." I smiled and kissed him. He smiled through the kiss.

"Well, well, look here, it's the Winchesters." Charlie playfully sniggered.

"Hey, look at that, Sammy, it's Charlie." I sniggered back, smiling. We laughed and Charlie hugged us.

"So, what brings you here?" she smiled.

"We just watched The Greatest Showman." Sam smiled excitedly.

"Oh? Dean Winchester actually watched a musical?" Charlie looked at me. I smirked and nodded.

"And it wasn't half bad." I smiled. Her jaw dropped. "Shut your mouth before you attract flies, Charlie." I teased. She glared and shut her mouth and we laughed.

"Are you going to see it, Charlie?" Sam asked, smiling. She nodded.

"I'm meeting a friend here. We're seeing it together." she smiled.

"Oh? Friend, huh?" I smirked.

"Oh, shut up, Winchester." Charlie blushed. I laughed.

"Well, I hope it goes well." I smiled. She smiled and hugged me before hugging me back and walked into the cinema. I smiled.

"What do you say we go out for dinner?" I looked at Sam. He smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good. Where are we going?" he asked.

"How about your favourite diner?"

He grinned and nodded. I smiled and we walked to the car and I drove around to the diner. We got out and walked inside, sitting at a booth and looked at the menu. Sam ordered his favourite and I ordered mine. We talked for a bit before our food arrived. Sam smiled as he started eating.

"This is a great date, De. Thank you." He smiled.

"Of course, baby." I smiled back and we ate in a comfortable silence, looking around us. We finished a little while later and I held his hand. He smiled and we both smiled at the waitress who took our plates away.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I smiled. He nodded and we stood up. I payed for the meal and left a tip as we walked out. I wrapped my arm around Sam as we walked along the streets, not straying too far from the car. Sam sighed happily as he leaned against me. I smiled down at him and noticed how beautiful his face in the moonlight. "You look so beautiful, Sammy."

Sam blushed. "You look more beautiful."

I scoffed. "Nope. Not even close, sweetheart."

He blushed more and I smiled. We walked for a while before we walked back to the car. We got in and I started it, driving back home. We walked in and Bobby smiled at us.

"Good night?" He asked, smiling. It was past midnight when we got home. Sam smiled and nodded.

"The best. But I'm exhausted so goodnight, Bobby." he said as he walked up the stairs.

"Night, Sam." he smiled and I sat down. "How is he?"

"He's a lot better. I think he's just glad to be away from John. We both are." I smiled meaningfully at Bobby. Bobby smiled back.

"Good. I'm glad. You boys deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Bobby. For everything."

"You don't have to thank me, Dean. Not at all." he smiled. I smiled back. I walked over and hugged Bobby tightly, smiling softly when he hugged me back. 

"I'm gonna head up as well. Night, Bobby." I said as we let go. 

"Night, Dean." he smiled as I got up and walked upstairs, walking into mine and Sam's room. I smiled as I saw he was already asleep and shut the door quietly, stripping down to a t-shirt and boxers, climbing in beside Sam. He immediately snuggled up to me and I smiled, wrapping my own arms around him and soon fell asleep.

A/N  
So, what do you guys think of this so far? Are you liking where it's going? I really hope you do because I'm enjoying writing this so much. Let me know what you guys though of this chapter and I'll see you with the next chapter soon. Bye!! 


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV  
I woke up to hearing something downstairs. I looked over at Dean, who was still asleep. I carefully got out of bed and opened the door, walking downstairs. I walked passed Bobby's door and listened, hearing him breathe. 

'Either I'm imagining it or someone broke in.' I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs. I tried turning the lights on but for some reason they weren't working. I frowned and grabbed a flashlight, turning it on and checking every room before walking into the lounge. I froze as I saw someone standing there. Someone who I thought was gone forever. 

Dean's POV  
I felt around for Sam and frowned, opening my eyes. I didn't see him anywhere, nor was he in the bathroom. I heard something hit the wall downstairs and I bolted up. I got out of bed and ran downstairs, just in time to see Sam shoot out the door. 

"Sam, wait!" I ran back upstairs and slid some pants and shoes on before running out the door after him. What I saw before me was a shock. I saw John holding Sam by the scruff with a knife to his neck. 

"Dad?! How did you get out?!" 

He laughed. "Oh, Dean. You really shouldn't underestimate me. Now, who should I kill first Sammy? You or him?" he smirked at Sam who was terrified as hell. 

"Dean!" he cried out, trying to break away from John. 

"Sammy, don't move!" I did not want to see that knife make a mark on his skin. He sniffled as fresh tears started falling. My heart broke for him. John chuckled darkly. 

"Always were good at taking orders. I wonder what would happen if I cut him a little." he looked at me, smirking. 

"Don't you dare touch him. Let him go." I growled. He laughed and slid the knife along Sam's collarbone a little, smirking. Sam cried out in pain. 

"You asshole!" I screamed. John smirked and stabbed Sam in the chest. 

"SAM!" I screamed and Bobby shot John in the shoulder. I ran forward and caught Sam before he could fall. "Sammy! God, baby, I'm so sorry." I sniffled, brushing his hair out of his face. He had a scared expression on his face as he lay in my arms, the knife wound bleeding profusely. I tried to stop it but nothing I did worked. I looked up at John.

"You would murder one of your own sons just to prove a goddamn point?" I said, glaring at him. He glared back.

"I don't regret my decisions, Dean, But you should know. I never wanted you two in the first place. Mary was just too damn stubborn." he started to walk away. 

I looked back at Sam. "Hold on, Sammy. For me." I said, tears sliding down my cheek as police officers and ambulances arrived. Sam was taken out of my arms and put on a gurney and put in the back of an ambulance. I got in beside him and held his hand. 

"De, I don't want to die." he sniffled, looking at me. His face was deathly pale. 

"I know, sweetheart, you're gonna be okay. You're not going to die. I promise." I smiled at him, holding his hand tightly. He nodded and leaned his head back. I could see him fighting to keep his eyes opened. It hurt me to see him like this. He didn't deserve it. Soon, we were in the hospital and Sam was rushed into ER. Bobby rushed in and immediately engulfed me in a hug. I broke down and hugged him tightly, crying my heart out. I just wanted this stuff to be over. I was so sick of that asshole ruining our lives even more. Bobby held me as we sat down and rubbed my back comfortingly. A few hours passed and I managed to take a short nap in between. Bobby woke me up. 

"Sam's out of surgery." he smiled. I sat up.

"Which room is he in? Is he awake?" I looked at him, eyes wide. He smiled. 

"Follow me." he got up and I followed, anxious to see Sam. We walked into his room and my heart broke at the sight of him. He was still deathly pale but he had been connected to a blood drip and some IV fluids. I immediately sat next to him and held his hand tightly, a couple of tears falling. Bobby walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. I smiled a little. 

*a couple of hours pass* 

Sam's POV  
I woke up in a hospital room. Dean was asleep with his head on his arms, hunched over on the bed as he sat in the chair. I smiled and stroked his hair. What I didn't expect was him to jump and wake up, scaring me which cause me to hurt my stab wound. 

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!" Dean panicked. I smiled softly as the pain died away. 

"Dean, I'm okay. I promise." I smiled at him, stroking his cheek. He smiled sadly and placed his hand in top of mine. 

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, Sam." he sniffled, fresh tears starting to fall. I pulled him close to me as much as I could without hurting my chest. 

"De, you've done more than enough to protect me. This is nothing." I smiled. I felt Dean smile a little. 

"I love you so much, Sammy." 

"I love you to, De." I smiled. he moved and got into a more comfortable position, holding me gently. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. "Is he gone?" 

"Yeah, baby, he's gone. He's been arrested for attempted murder. He's got life in prison." Dean said softly. 

I nodded and felt relief wash over me. Our nightmare was finally over. We had survived. We had survived all the beatings, everything relating to pain that he caused us. I guess that's what Winchesters do. We survive. 

And this was our survival.


	18. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Well, here it is. The end of another book. I loved writing this book so much. It was absolutely fun. I have a few books in the making so those will be coming up soon but I don't know how soon, it just depends on how well I'm going with school work. I hope you all enjoyed this book and I hope you'll like the next book that I publish. This is it for now. I'll see you all later with the next book. Bye!! 


End file.
